Better than a grimm?
by Captain-Brazil
Summary: The main of Ozpin's mistakes is allow any student capable of fight in his school. A new student appear and he is not interested in make friends, but what will happen if make some friends and share his point of view of the world with them? Is hard to discover the answer.
1. Arrival

**Sorry for my bad english. One more fanfict about a lone wolf on Beacon Academy. I will try make it more creative possible. Here come a fic about friendship, ideals, sadness and problems. I will try make this more serious that i can. To the fic!**

* * *

It is not so hard to stand out in Beacon.

Jaune Arc stands out for start being the weakest student in Beacon, but show improvement on his skills. Cardin Winchester stands out for be the biggest douchebag of the first year of the school. And finally Velvet Scarlatina stands out for be the only bunny faunus on the school.

Jaune never notice that. Maybe because he thought that Pyrrha was the one who more stand out due her popularity, until he came.

A silver colored hair, white skin, a aviator jacket with a black shirt below with a cranium stamped on the chest, ripped jeans pants and a aviator goggle on the forehead. But the most striking thing on him wasn't his tiger tail, but his blue and green eyes, showing absolutely nothing. A direct look on his eyes would make someone think that he was dead. But time by time, he show his bad side, a side that no one in Beacon wanted to see.

His names is Elihas Darkwood and Jaune knew, he was dangerous.

He was the typical lone wolf that didn't wanted to be around the others. Everytime in the lunch, he was seen sitting alone in the corner of the cafeteria. Everytime in the classes, he was sitting in the corner of the room alone. To some people he is just a socially awkward guy who don't know how to talk to people. To others just some meek coward trying pose a lone wolf to make style. But all was before he lost control.

To know what happened, let's go back a few weeks ago.

* * *

Jaune didn't planned meet him or be his friend, but someone have to show the school to the new guy and Ozpin decide that was going to be the leader of JNPR.

He just left the elevator with the new guy behind him and start to show the school to him.

-Sooo Elihas. -Jaune started. -Where did you come from?

-... Mistral.

-Ohhh. My partner come from Mistral too. You may know her. Pyrrha Nikos? Champion of the Mistral Tournament? Y'know right?

-... Yes.

-Good. Because she is from Mistral... like you. She may know you?

-... No.

Elihas kept one hand on a pocket and the other holding his backpack. Maybe would be better if Ozpin had chosen someone that is not a socially akward person. First stop were in the lockers, Elihas had to guard his weapon, a simple sword, the blade have a light blue color while the handhold was dark blue colored. He just puts the weapon on the locker and close it. Next step were the classrooms, Jaune have to show to him all classrooms to when he start to attend the classes. Now he take Elihas to the cafeteria. It was saturday, so the place was more occupied than usual. Jaune didn't saw any familiar face there, he look to Elihas who walked to where was the food and grab a sandwich.

The next stop was the arenas. He thought that Elihas's mood would rise a little with the look of the arena, but his face didn't change since he meet him on Ozpin's office.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _-Mr Arc. Don't need to take a sit. This will be quickly._

 _-I'm in some trouble again?_

 _-Do not worry Mr. Arc. I just want you to do me a little favor and show the school to a new student that just came today._

 _-Show the school?_

 _-Yes. He is coming from the elevator right now. -The door opened and the first thing Jaune notice was the tiger tail behind the new student. The second thing was his eyes, both with a different color from another, but what really caught his attention, was how empty they seemed. -Mr Arc. -Ozpin get Jaune out from his thoughts. -This is Elihas Darkwood. Mr. Darkwood, this is Jaune Arc, he will show you the school grounds._

 _-Uhh nice to meet ya?_

 _-... Right._

 _Was all Elihas said._

* * *

Jaune was having difficult to keep calm with someone who is face don't change no matter what he does or see. In the arena, he found the familiar faces of team CFVY. They were training, of course. But only three of them were in the arenas, two fighting against each other and the big one fighting against a classmate. Velvet was just sitting on the bench writing something on a notebook. She look to the arena then back to her notes, when she look ahead, her vision caught Jaune and the boy on his side and like the blonde, she was caught staring into his eyes, then she notice that he was looking back at her. Even like that, she couldn't break the eye contact. Jaune put a hand on Elihas's shoulder.

-Hey, something's wrong?

-... Nothing.

-Come on. Over here is the locker room.

Elihas start to follow Jaune, but Velvet keep lookin at him. Thinking on those eyes.

* * *

Now was time to Jaune show the courtyard. The place was full of activity like always on Saturdays. He show all around the place to the newcomer, hoping to change his mood, finally seemed to work. Elihas's face showed some calmness when he look to the trees. A little far away from them, Cardin just saw the newbie student and smiled when notice his tiger tail. One more of the "freaks" to him pick up for fun. But now, he was busy. The fun will start in the next time they meet on the corridors or even in the combat class.

He walk away, but smiling evily like he always do when meet a new "animal" to play.

* * *

The last stop were the dormitories. After Jaune got him and Elihas lost for a couple of minutes, they finaly arrived on the door of newcomer room. Elihas use his scroll to open the door and enter in the room. The place was empty of course. No sheets on the beds, nothing glued on the walls, nothing. Elihas just arrived after a couple of months after the initiation, so he didn't have a partner or a team yet, meaning that he have the entirely dorm room to himself until Ozpin make a team where he will make part.

Elihas just threw his backpack on the bed and sat down on the matress. His face looking down to the floor, then notice Jaune still looking at him.

-What?

-Oh! N-Nothing. It just... a little warning. The breakfast start on the seven the morning and end on the half past eight. Sooo, this give to you half hour to get ready for the class.

-... Something else?

-Yes. Try make in the classes in time. The professors don't like when a student is late.

-... Right.

Jaune look around, then back to the faunus, chuckling a little.

-Riiiiight. I see you around then. Bye!

Jaune close the door.

-... Bye. -Elihas looks around the empty space that is his dorm room, thinking on his actual situation. -A combat school, huh? -He put both hands behind his head and laid on the bed, his eyes looking to the ceiling of the room. -Do you think that place gonna change me Alice? Wait to see how wrong you are.

* * *

 **Next day**

Never be late for the class. How could Velvet forget that? She always lose the time when start to read some book. Right now, she was holding her scholar books and running in the direction of Peach's class. When she turned the corner of the corridor, ended bumping in someone and making her books fall on the floor. She was about to apologise...

-Out of my way.

But the one who she bumped just pushed her off from the way. She expected that since she is a faunus, but didn't expect that from someone of the same heritage of her. She recognized the faunus as the tiger faunus that was with Jaune a day before. While grabbing back her books, she wonder what could make the new guy so pissed in his first day. Maybe someone bothered him due his faunus heritage. Was like that with her too on her first day on the academy. She also know how hard is be a new student in a new school. No friends and nobody to talk. Would be hard, specially if that person is a faunus. Maybe any time, she would try make company to him. Make a better start on his new life of Beacon by talking to someone friendly. She will think on that later, she still need make in time on the classroom.

* * *

 **History class**

Jaune was sitting with a arm suspending his head when his ears caught the sound of a door opening. By instinct, he look to the front door and saw Elihas making his way to a seat in the front of the room. He look to Jaune, he waved his arm to Elihas, but he didn't make nothing. Just keep walking.

-Bad morning, i see.

Jaune mumbled. Doctor Oobleck appeared in the classroom like a green blur running in high speed like he always do.

-Good morning students and i see that we have a new guest on the class today. -From the front of his desk and run to where was Elihas. -You must be Mr. Darkwood, right? -Elihas just nodded. -Good. You have all materials necessary for this class? -Again he nodded. -Not much of words, are you? Well, your actions will talk loud than your words.

Dr. Oobleck didn't know how right he was in that moment.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. My attempt for a more serious fic than what i normaly do. Just exploring new territories for a fic. I know that will not be easy, but i will try anyway. The chapter was short for the begining, so the next chapters will have more words than this one. I will also use this to learn how to write more serious stuffs on my fics. They say that the experience is the better teacher, who are they? I have no idea, are only words from the cartoons and movies.**

 **See you next time.**


	2. The new guy

**Sorry for my bad english.**

 **Not gonna lie, i am becoming very displeased with the people talking about my grammar, but again, i'm a brazilian, so please give me a break. Living and learn. When i told to my friends and brothers that i was going to make a serious fic, they laugh at me. Can believe on that? They said that i not the type of guy who know what be serious mean... _and one of my female friends said that i am too childish for that._ But like i mentioned before, i'm doing this fic to learn how to write better some serious scenes. I will need learn if i going to keep writing Sons of Darkness, The Strongest Enemy and my other fics. **

**Make Elihas as a character was not so easy, specially if have so many OCs that play the hole of "Lone Wolf" on the stories, but is gentle in deep of his soul or have a crush on one of the main characters ( _Yang almost all the time)_. I will try avoid make Elihas like those characters. So, no crush on some student, so don't expect to me ship him with someone. No friendly soul, i will make him the lone wolf for sometime before open himself to the others. And the principal, no former assassin, or ex-mercenary, or trained soldier, or son of murderers, or hate humans just because he is a faunus, or ex White Fang member or whatever is a cliche to a RWBY's OC. **

**Because i'm tired to see a character like that. Of course, have some cliches that i cannot avoid, but i will not do what i mentioned above. Again, was not easy and not gonna be easy make him as a character, but i will do my best. For now, let's see how he get it in Beacon.**

 **To the fic!**

* * *

The Grimm Study Class was the favorite of Elihas.

Professor Port start with one more of his tales of past battles against grimms and staying so focused on his tale that not notice Elihas sleeping on his chair. He was sitting on the corner of the room and was the object of attention of his classmates. Make two days since he came to Beacon, the first impression of him to his classmates were the most normal possible. A faunus, with no team, alone, with no friends, just because he is a faunus. He ignored the stares from the others and keep living his life like he was doing before come to Beacon. With this, i mean sleep almost all day. Everytime someone see the faunus, he was with eyes closed and snoring loudly.

Jaune didn't have the opportunity to talk to him after the first day. Everytime he go see him, he is sleeping or nowhere to be found. Jaune see Elihas as one of the most lazy persons he ever meet. Heck, he sleeps more even than Ren. When he is not sleeping, he just keep walking around doing nothing. To his third day, he was going fine. Nobody bully him yet, bothered him because of his tail or make fun of him for be a new student or for be a faunus.

As for Elihas, one of his philosophies was "don't mess with me, that i don't hurt you". So, as long no one try irritates him, he not gonna cause any trouble.

-... and like that, the little village on the mountains make me a hero for their population. -Port bowed and when raised his head, notice the new student sleeping on his chair. He sighed. -Mr. Darkwood! -Elihas slowly open his eyes and saw the teacher staring at him. -Maybe my lecture is not enough interesting for you?

-I was listening.

-Ohohohoho. So let's see if is true. Come to the front my boy. -Elihas make it, once in the front of the class, Port spoke again. -Now, inside of this cage have a Rockbreaker, a rhino grimm. Now, i want to see you defeating him by exploring his weak spot. If you really pay attention to my lecture, you will know where is, right? -Elihas nodded. -Go get ready my boy.

One of some interesting things on that class was a new student showing what he can do in a battle. Now, the grimm was a Rockbreaker, and this one was well know for be a dangerous grimm, so dangerous that just a second year student have permission to go in a grimm hunt mission what have him on the local. But Port just revelead a weak spot of the grimm on his tale. Some students wouldn't care to face the monster, but Port wanted Elihas to defeat him by exploring his weak spot. If he not do it, Port will know that he was sleeping all the lecture and gonna get some trouble.

But something confuse the students. Elihas didn't move from his place. He even not changed his uniform. He keep stand in the same place, with his hands on the pockets and what seemed a frowned expression on his face. His eyes were hidden by the shadow of his bangs, so was hard to tell how was his face.

-Mr. Darkwood, i told to you go get ready.

-I'm ready.

-Where is your weapon?

Jaune remember about his weapon. A sword a little more big than Crocea Mors with a dark blue handhold and a light blue blade.

-I don't need my weapon for this.

-I admire your confidence, but not be cocky my boy.

-I won't. I gonna end this quicly.

Port didn't allow one of his students fight without a weapon, specially a new one. Elihas wasn't the first to try take a fight against a grimm without his weapon. Time by time, some new student appear and try show how skilled he is by facing a grimm with his bare hands.

-Mr. Darkwood. If you want to face the grimm with your hands, i will allow, but i'm insist that you have your weapon.

Elihas shrugged and walk to the exit. He came back after a minute with his sword. Ruby was in the class too, and always love to see new types of weapons from the new students, so see that Elihas's weapon is just a sword dissapointed her a little. But looks can be deceiving, so she wait to see he use his sword against the grimm to see what his weapon can do. She didn't got the chance on that day.

Elihas walk back to the front of the class and still was with his uniform and his hands on his pockets.

-Now, are you ready Mr. Darkwood? -Elihas nodded. -Alright. Let's the battle... Begin!

Port shout, breaking the lock of the cage. The rhino grimm charged in full speed against Elihas who didn't move from the place. Jaune was about to shout to him move, but a moviment from Elihas hand caught his attention. With one motion, Elihas put a hand on the Rockbreaker's shin, give a jump above, spin in midair and landed on the floor twisting the grimm's neck. The Rockbreaker go a little more further until fall on the floor, with the neck broke and the head upside down. The moviment make everyone in the room except for Port look at Elihas with eyes wide open and some mouths too. Port start to clap, getting everyone off from their surprise.

-Excelent moviment Mr. Darkwood! -He complimented. -Now, can you tell to the class what is his weak spot and how did you know?

-His boddy is almost all armored, but to move his head, of course the neck would have nothing than flesh. You defeated the Rockbreaker on the mountain dodging his horn and holding him by the head, in the middle of your strength contest with him, you took the opportunity to break his neck.

-Exactly. It is so good to see that someone is paying attention to my lectures. -Some of his students wonder how Elihas knew about that part of the tale, he was sleeping all in the class time. -Now, it seems that our time is over. So i want to you my students, to make a redaction about the types of grimms what live in the mountains to Friday, and check the grammar. I'm talking to you Mr. Snowman. Class dismissed.

* * *

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _The young Elihas was walking back to his room after use the bathroom, but when he grabbed the dorknob of the door of his room, he heard some noises coming from the room of his older sister. He walk to the front of her door and open it. Elihas see his sister wearing very indecent clothes, also using soft makeup._

 _-Elihas! I told to you never enter in my room!_

 _She shout, but low enough to not allert their parents._

 _-What are you doing?_

 _-I gonna hang out with my friends, duh!_

 _-But you're grounded._

 _-And?_

 _-If dad discover?_

 _-He not gonna discover if a little brat keep his mouth closed._

 _She said in a low treatening voice, warning Elihas of what will happen if he say one word about he saw right in that moment. His sister leave by the window and make a motion of "I'm watching you" before get down on the grass. Elihas saw her walking to a yellow car with some female friend of her. He decide to walk back to his room._

 _-Who would want a yellow car?_

* * *

 **Courtyard**

To say that the students were impressed with what the new guy did in the Grimm Study Class was a no surprise, and with that come too some classmates wanting a piece of Elihas in the combat class. Jaune saw that pretty easily. After the notice, or more a gossip of what Elihas did in the class spread along the school, those one who enjoy a good fight were looking foward for face him in Goodwitch's class. The notice also got to the ears of Jaune's friends and teammates, now Yang and Nora decide to test his strength when they got the chance.

Jaune was not one of those students. if he gonna fight, is for good reasons, not for some fun like Yang and Nora or even Pyrrha do. He thought that would be better warn Elihas about that.

The subject of his thoughts was ahead sitting in a bench and looking to the floor, like was in deep thought. Jaune wondered if he should talk to him now, he seemed be focused. Make three days since they last talk, so he wanted to talk to him to know how things are going in Beacon to him. His thought were interrupted when he felt something stare at him. He look to the green and blue eyes of his "friend" who notice him. For some second, none of them did nothing. Jaune didn't know why Elihas was looking at him, so he decide to ask.

-Something is wrong?

-I would ask the same thing.

-What do you mean?

-Why are you standing there like a statue?

-O-Oh! Nothing. It just... how Beacon is treating you?

-... Normal, actually.

-That's good to hea-

-But still is a matter of time.

-To what?

-What do you think?

Jaune put a finger on his chin and start to think. What would happen to... a... faunus...

-Oh. But no one didn't bother you yet.

-... Yes. Yet.

-C'mon. Is not everyone that is bad enough to irritate you just because you are a faunus.

-How could you know? Do you know everyone here? -Jaune was about to answer when Elihas spoke again. -I can see just looking at you that someone bothered you in your first week in this school.

Yest. It was true. Cardin Winchester. After see how weak Jaune was, he make him his number one target and make his first week at Beacon the worst since the year began. Elihas was right, it just a matter of time to Cardin start to make Elihas life in Beacon a torture.

-Y'know that i'm not the best to talk about those matters. -Jaune began. Elihas was looking back to the floor. -But if someone try bother you, just remember that you have a friend to back you up.

-... Who?

-W-What do you mean by who?! Me, of course!

-We are?

-Of course! -Jaune said with a serious tone. -I know that you are nice guy and... -His speech was interrupted by the bell. -Oh man! I gonna be late again. See you around Elihas!

Jaune run the his next class, letting Elihas alone, thinking in what his "friend" said.

-Nice guy. How naive you are Arc.

He said while getting up and walking to his next class.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Like usual, i just showed a little of Elihas skills. About the flashback, i going to show some of his past in form of flashbacks to show how he become what he is today. I said that i was going to make this fic a serious one, but is hard when Jaune is involved. Next time, Velvet going to meet officialy Elihas. See you next chapter. Bye bye.**


	3. The old problems

**Sorry for my bad english. For now, nothing to say. To the fic!**

* * *

 **Courtyard - Back of the school**

Again, again and again.

This keep happening to Velvet. She always wonder why the people were so hateful with her kind. Why they did to deserve this? She was just walking around the school, looking for a place to read in solitude. She could go to the library, but the CRDL was there and not matter if the place demanded silence, in the moment they put their eyes on her, her ears would pay a big price. Her room wasn't a option too, since Coco always is talking about her last shoping trip and Fox and Yatsuhashi were being a little competitive with something, making too much sounds to her focus on her books. She hoped walk to a place where no one usually stay, a secluded place.

She thought that in the back of the school would be a good place, since the students only come here to throw away some garbage. So she didn't expected to someone to throw some water balloons on her back.

-Aaaahhh! -She screamed and let the books she was carrying fall from her hands. -W-what?

Three students start to laugh loudly, one of them even rolling on the floor holding his stomach.

-Nice one guys. -Said the one on the middle. -We did a favor to the school giving to this animal a bath.

His friends laughed again. More loudly they laugh, more hard was to Velvet fight against the tears. To get worst, the books she got from the library were all wet too. Since **she** borrow the books from the library, will be her the one who gonna pay for them. And they were still laughing. She have to embrace herself to not let any tear fall from her eyes. If they see her crying, will be worst. Took some seconds, but they stopped laugh and leave Velvet alone. Even like that, she still refused let any tear fall from her eyes. She have to be strong, like her father.

Velvet start to get the books she let fall when her ears caught the sound of a whistle from her left. She turn around and saw Elihas walking on her direction with a box on his hands. He was walking on her direction, Velvet put herself in two feets and Elihas stop right in front of her. She was about to speak, but before she could say a word, Elihas put the box down, grab the wet books and put inside of the box, Velvet look close and notice that the box was filled with garbage. Elihas grab the box and walk through Velvet, she turn around and saw him putting the box closer of the trash container.

He start to walk away, but something come to Velvet's mind.

-U-Uh...

Was all she could say, but Elihas was able to hear. He stopped the walk and look at her. The way he was looking at her, the way he was staring at her, with those empty eyes, scare her a little.

-What?

-U-Uh?

-What do you want?

-Y-You... hmmm... did saw... what happened here?

-If you are asking if i know why you are wet, the answer is yes.

Without say any more word, he leave.

Velvet stood there, wet, wondering what he going to do with what happened to her. Elihas didn't seems like the type who stood for another faunus. Unlike what the people think, is not every faunus who is willing to help one of his kind. Some prefer to play like they saw nothing and stay away from the problems. Herself is one of them, and she is not proud of it. She remember of two guys pulling the fox ear of a old friend of her, and she just avoid her gaze from fear that she would be the next. Then she came to Beacon, and for the entirely year, a student from the last year decide to bully her, pulling her ears everytime he have a chance. Then he graduated and Velvet thought that her problems were over. Then the year began and the CRDL arrived.

-Must be my punishment for ignore a friend in need.

She leave the courtyard and start to walk to the library. She will have to explain what happened with the books she borrowed.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Elihas enter on his parents room looking for his portable game. His mother took the game from him after he fought with the_ _neighbor's son. But he really wanted to play his game. When he found his apparatus, he heard someone coming to the room, so he hid inside of the closet. He give a quick peek on the room and discover his father kissing a woman who wasn't his mother. He reconize the woman as his teacher from the school._

 _-I feel that i shouldn't be there._

 _He closed the the door and wait for the adults end whatever they were doing to leave. But he start to wonder if was because of this that his mother sometimes yell with his father. If his father is married with his mother, why he was kissing another woman?_

 _-Your wife keep asking questions about what you are doing?_

 _Elihas heard his teacher asking._

 _-Yes, but you don't need to worry about that._

 _-And you shouldn't worry?_

 _-What exactly that woman can do against me? I'm a huntsmen and she is just a piano teacher._

 _-So why do you married her?_

 _-To make sure to send that message: No one took away what is **mine.** _

_-And i am yours?_

 _-You're all mine._

 _After that, they didn't spoke more nothing, but keeping make noises._

 _-Mommy will not like this._

 _After half of hour, they stopped and his teacher asked._

 _-By the way, where is that freak of your son?_

 _-Stop to think about, he isn't in his room. Where this boy could be?_

 _He didn't defended Elihas. His teacher called him freak and his father didn't even notice. Or didn't cared. What expect of someone who treat his wife as a possesion?_

* * *

If any other faunus discover that Elihas knew what would happen to Velvet, would ask to him "Why did you not stop them?" Some of them have a chance to prove that and they did nothing, just keep pretending like weren't seeing. There's one more thing.

Why he should help her? Whatever happen to someone he barely know is not his problem. But some of them, being hypocrites would say "I would have totally helped her." Why? She is a huntress in training. She is perfectly capable of defend herself. Besides, if she not want to take a violent solution, she should talk about the professors about her problems. If they won't help her, so she will need to help herself.

This was something that Elihas learn by himself, since his teacher from the elementary school were hateful against faunus. Elihas wasn't a naive child, he knew back in his childhod that the other boys from his neighbornhood always implied with him because of his tiger tail. He just never discover what have in his tail that make everyone around him treat him so differently. He sighed.

-Why i should care?

* * *

 **Corridors**

Someway, somehow, Velvet neet a way to dry her cloths. The last thing she need now is her teammates bombarding her with questions of who did that to her and why she didn't say anything. So she walk to the dormroom of a team she know that have nothing against her.

-Ruby. -She knocked the door of the RWBY room. -Are you there? -She wait a little, but nobody came. -Maybe i could...

-Velvet? -A voice come from behind her. -What happen to you?

-Jaune? I... have some problems with... water, as you can see.

Jaune look at her, then to his dormroom.

-So, you want a towel?

-Y-Yes, please. -He gestured to her to enter in his room and she enter. She wait for Jaune who entered in the bathroom and came back with a towel. -Jaune, where are your teammates?

-Ren are with Nora trying to help her study. Pyrrha is in Vale.

When she start to dry her hair, she remembered to see the knight with Elihas on his first day. So maybe he have some answer for a question on two that are popping in her head. It was a worth shot.

-Jaune.

-Uh?

-Can i ask something?

-Go ahead.

-Do you know Elihas, right?

-Right.

-You know why he seems a little...

-Soulless?

-I... think is the right word to use. I mean, you and him are friends, right?

-Yes. We are, but... y'know. Make just one week since he came, and he didn't talk too much. -Jaune said rubbing his arm with his other arm.

-Oh, okay then.

-Why are you asking? -He asked. -Did you talk to him?

-More or less.

-Is related with what happened to you?

-How do you know...

-I can easily reconize the work of a water balloon. -Velvet averted her gaze from him. -Can you tell me what happened? -She still was looking to her feets. She felt a hand on her shoulder and look on the blue eyes of the knight. -I know how hard is to talk about these matters. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to.

-Is not like i don't want to tell you. It just... i don't know. I'm just don't feel comfortable talking about that.

-I know what is like. -He murmured. Remembering his first week on Beacon.

-It is that Elihas, he... -She couldn't find courage to finish her words. -N-Nothing. Forget it, okay? Thank you for the help.

She said leaving the room in rush.

-Velv.. -She slammed the door behind her before Jaune could call her. -Is better i talk to Elihas to see if he did something to her.

* * *

Elihas on the other hand, was sleeping again. This time in a bench on the courtyard. A little far from him, Cardin smiled and start to walk in the direction of the tiger faunus.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. The first idea i have for this chapter was Velvet talking to Elihas and after that, she talk to Coco about him. But somehow i wasn't satisfied with the way my writing was going. So came the idea of Elihas not wanting to help other faunus who was in trouble. Believe or not, one haundred percent of the OCs that i saw who pay the lone wolf always kick the ass of the CRDL while they are bullying Velvet. Even if is just one time.**

 **Elihas prefer not meddle in the problems of someone that he don't know. Because of that, he did nothing with what happened to Velvet in this chapter.**

 **While i enjoy to see Cardin having his ass kicked, becomes a little boring to see this happening in the same way again, again, again and again. So i tried something _that i believe is_ new. Next chapter, Elihas will meet Cardin. See you next time. **


	4. See all, do nothing

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

In his point of view, Elihas was just another freak, what mean more fun for Cardin. He may not be able to beat Pyrrha together with his team and he may have cowered in the front of a Ursa on the past. Despite that, Cardin was in a level above of a average student, and after what happened in Forever Fall, he start to train harder almost all days, puttin him in a level that make him kick some "freaks" ass if they try challenge him.

Sometimes he find some "freak" who think that can make him pay for the things he say, only to end eating the dirty on the floor with Cardin feeding them. So he thought that with Elihas wouldn't be different. Now he was walking to the direction of the tiger boy who was sleeping on the bench.

-Hey Circus Cat. -He called Elihas, but the faunus didn't moved a muscle. -I'm talking to you, your Freak! -He said loudly, but again, Elihas didn't moved from the place. -Don't play dead, this is a old trick for a animal. -He said, Elihas just didn't moved from the place and Cardin have low patient, of course. -I say to not... -He spoke and was about to shake Elihas, but his tail wrapped around Cardin's wrist before he could touch him. -What the...

A yawn came from the faunus mouth who sat up on the bench, his tail unwrapped Cardin's wrist. He rubbed his eyes and look at the bully with a bored expression.

-What do you want?

Now having Elihas full attention, Cardin diabolical smirk return and he spoke.

-What an animal is doing without your collar?

-Is for me punish the first idiot who think that can bother me.

Elihas turn around not wanting to waste his time with Cardin. The buly saw that and tried to grab him by the tiger tail, only to be slapped by the tail.

-Ouch!

-Don't touch me.

-Just who do you think you are?!

-I'm nobody of your concern.

-That's no way to speak to a member of the dominant species of the planet.

-When you evolve and then be part of that specie, I'll think in your case.

-And how a stinky animal know to say the difference?

-Simple. I know how take a bath, something that you need to learn.

-What?!

-Seriously, that smell is worse than dirty laundry.

-At least i not sleep in dirty laundry.

-At least i don't torture the dirty clothes with my smell.

-At least I do not mark territory in the clothes of others!

-It is called make the others know who rules. Something that i could teach you if you wasn't a lost cause. -Cardin open his mouth to rebuke him back, but found no words to speak, letting Elihas to continue. -Besides, i prefer a more subtle approach than hit my chest like you would do.

-Are you calling me monkey?!

-Actually, the right word would be gorilla, but that is a good example too. I mean, if you didn't have called me "animal", i would think that you are some kind of gorilla faunus. With that face...

-Don't compare me with a freak like you!

-Calmd down, dude. Take deep breaths and go eat a banana to calm your nerves.

-You...

Cardin have enough and was about to pummel Elihas until was left nothing, but a cough caught the attention of both students.

-Mr. Darkwood, Mr. Winchester. -Spoke Goodwitch. -What is going on here?

-He is calling me monkey! -Shout Cardin.

-No, i'm not. I'm calling you gorilla. It is different. -Spoke Elihas with a voice tone so boring like his expression.

-I don't care if is a gorilla or a moneky, i don't want to hear about you causing trouble Mr. Darkwood. -The teacher spoke, she turn to Cardin. -And i think the headmaster already told to you about pester the new students Mr. Winchester.

-He just call me monkey!

-Gorilla.

-Enough you two. -Glynda demanded. -Since none of you didn't nothing so serious, i will let that time go away if you two turn around and walk away.

Elihas sighed and leave, Cardin not wanting to anger his teacher, decide to do the same, but he would not let Elihas insult him like that without a payback.

-I will teach you to not mess with me. -Cardin murmured.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _The young Elihas was sleeping peacefull when some noises from outside of his house wke him up, he look to the window and saw someone on inside of the trash cans of his house. Seemed that no one else from the house would go check, so he decide to give a look. He put a soldier helmet and grab a baseball bat._

 _He left from the front door and walk to the trash cans. When he give a better look, he saw that was a person he knows. The person notice him._

 _-Heeey Elihas. What are you doing out of the bed?_

 _It was his older brother, with the breath stinky. It smelled like..._

 _-Did you drink beer?_

 _-If i drink, huh?_

 _-You're seventeen._

 _-Look, some upper classmates offered to me, i was just being polited._

 _-How older they are?_

 _-Eighteen, i think?_

 _-So they are still too young to drink. If mom and dad discover that you drink beer, you will be in trouble. -Elihas look to his watch to see the hour. -And you should have came back two hours ago._

 _-Yeah, like dad even care about what i do or how late i am._

 _Elihas brother start to walk to the entrance of the house._

 _-But you said that would come back at nine and..._

 _-Boooooriiiiiiing! -Elihas brother shout. -Calm your nerves cat boy. What dad not know, will not bother him. -He turn around to look to his youg brother. -Or you are planning to put your own blood in trouble? -Elihas open his mouth to respond, but thought that would be better not irritate his brother while he is drunk. -Attaboy Elihas, now, speak a word about what YOU saw tonight and I will use that bat on you. Understood? -Elihas nodded. -Good, now go back to the bed cat boy._

 _Elihas look to his brother enter in the house before walk back to his room, once in his bed, he hid his bat bellow a loose board under his bed._

 _-Just to have sure._

 _He said before go back sleep._

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

Cardin still was fuming with the words that Elihas spoke to him. He even called him a monk- _cough-_ gorilla. The worst is that he dared to compare Cardin with one of his kind. He just wanted to get rid of that anger, ahead he saw a opportunity to do that. He saw sitting alone a girl with light blue short hair with a pair of fox ears. She didn't saw Cardin because was reading a book. The best is that he saw Elihas in the other side of the cafeteria eating a sandwich. He could two "animals" with one shot. He could have some fun, then Elihas would come try help the fox girl and start something.

If Elihas start something, he could use the excuse of be defending himself, while the fox girl, like the rest of the "animals" would be with the mouth closed about what he did. In the end, Cardin will have some fun and his payback for what Elihas called him on the courtyard.

-Hello freak. -In the moment the fox girl heard the bully's voice, her face adopted a fearful expression. -Someone never told to you to never sit on the bench. -He forcefull put the girl in two feets. -A animal have to sit on the floor. -Then forced her to sit on the floor.

-Ouch! -Hurting her a little.

Like always, anyone around was playing that wasn't seeing anything. Some of them because the girl was a faunus, others because didn't wanted trouble. Cardin look to Elihas and saw that he didn't even pay attention to what he did with the girl. The bully saw the girl getting up, he grabbed her shoulder.

-What are you doing?

-I was just...

-Noooo. You wanted to sit on the bench, os sit! -He shout, forcing her to sit down again. -Confortable?

-I-i...

Cardin ignored the girl. He shouted to call Elihas attention, but he was just focused in eat, making Cardin a little confuse. Elihas done with his sandwich, grabbed his food tray and walk on Cadin's direction. He smiled, he knew that would happen. He was ready to defend himself when Elihas give the first strike. But he become confused when Elihas did nothing than walk through him. He turn around to see Elihas throw away his tray and leave the cafeteria. Cardin forgot completely about the fox girl and followed the tiger faunus.

-Uhhh, what? -Asked the fox girl.

* * *

-Hey! -Elihas heard Cardin calling. He turn around to see the bully with a... confused expression? -You didn't saw me back there?

-... Yes.

-So why you did nothing?

-It wasn't my problem.

-You don't care that another faunus was being bullied in front of you?

-... I don't even know that girl.

-But she is a faunus like you.

-And i don't know her.

Elihas didn't wanted waste his time with that conversation, so he leave. Cardin thought that he was a bad guy, but who don't help one of his kind when is in trouble? Then Cardin realized something.

-Why the hell nobody go help someone that i'm bullying? -He remember the times he bullied Velvet and with exception of her teammates, nobody else tried to help her. He remember of some faunus present when he bullied the bunny faunus. -I'm overthinking this.

He start to walk away.

Elihas always thought why someone always ask to him the same question that Cardin asked. He don't even knew that fox girl. He didn't know more than half of the faunus that are bullied in his presence. And half of them can take care of themselves, they don't even need his help, but them prefer be bullied than do something. If they do nothing, why he should do?

-Is not my problem.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. I bet that everyone was expecting to Cardin have his ass kicked by Elihas, but like i mentioned on the second chapter, i will try avoid the many cliches of the RWBY's fanfictions. This includes the OC kicking Cardin's ass for bully Velvet. _Seriously, this happened like a million times already._ For now, the fact that Elihas decide to do nothing about his bullying make him wonder about some things. More of Jaune and his new "friend" on the next chapter. See you next time. **


	5. Them and Us

**Sorry for my bad english.**

 **Some of my friends asked to me why didn't i write the fanfictions in portuguese. The answer was that have almost no brazilian who read a portuguese fanfiction of RWBY. I already have made a portuguese version of Sons of Darkness, but i have only ten views and two reviews that were writen by a american and a french. Then i remake the first three chapters in english and i don't get too much reviews but at least i got twety times more views.**

 **I bet that any brazilian who read this fic can't even remember of a fanfiction called Filhos da Escuridão (Sons of Darkness in portuguese). Not that i didn't like to have those views, but only ten was too much to my ego to handle. Besides, i can use this experience to get better my english and learn more words. So, the reason that i not did that fic and the others on portuguese was because i have a fragile ego _and my family didn't made a good job with my self esteem *cough*._ Anyway, i wonder sometimes if i am the only one who did this for that reason _what seems unlikely,_ i saw that i'm not the only brazilian who write a fanfiction in english. **

**I come across a _lemon_ story that seemed writed by a brazilian. Then i notice that is not only brazilians, but authors all around the world decide to write a english fanfiction due the main users of this side are from America. But who will know, huh? **

**I think that i already write enough of my thoughts. To the fic!**

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

Field trip was one of the favorite things that the students like to do on the schools. Specially if is the Professor Port class. Yes, the professor who never shut his mouth decide to take his students on a field trip on the Emerald Forest for today's class.

-Alright students. -Port began to talk. -Some of you may be wondering why we are here today, correct? -Some heads nodded. -I bet some of you are ready for some brawl against the grimms, correct? -Some students pull out their weapons and nodded in excitement. -But i have to warn all of you that you all brough your weapons only for self-defense. Today, we will study the grimms from afar, analyze their behavior and i want to you all write on your notebooks anything that was learn, then i will want a redaction of what you all learn. -Their mood sink down faster than Nora's head after try read a book. -Let's not waste more time and remember, your weapons is only for self-defense!

-We have to be in groups for that? -The fox girl with light blue short hair asked.

-It is recomendable that you not do it alone. You don't want to be alone to face a possible enemy, would you?

Some wanted actually, but the most rational thing to do is take a partner or make a group. For Jaune, he didn't even need to ask to someone to accompany him since Pyrrha is always there for him. But not this time. On the morning, Nora have the brightnest idea to add something special on Ren's pancake recipe, ending with his team on the infirmary for the rest of the day and truth be told, some people just bother to talk to him to get closer of his partner and friends. Since one of his friends is the leader of a team full of beauties. He remembered one time that Yang was talking to him, wanting to know a little about his sisters when a guy sit between then trying to make a conversation and make some points with Yang. This end the guy with a purple eye when he tried to pass the hand on the blonde's hair.

Since the girls were in the class too, he could try go with Ruby and her team, but when he was looking for his friend, his eyes caught a tiger tail. Different from his normal attire, he was wearing a grey hoodie and black pants. With hands on his pockets, Elihas start to leave the group.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Go play soccer, his mother said. Will be good for you, his mother said. You gonna make new friends, his mother said. Your sister gonna take you to home, his mother said._

 _Elihas didn't know what get on his mother mind to think that his sister would actually appear to take him to home after the training. But better question was why he tried to wait for his sister when he knew that she wouldn't appear. He wait, and wait, and wait, and wait, and wait... but she didn't came. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he start to walk back to his home, alone._

 _On the middle of the way, he found some boys who start to make fun of his tail, ending with him attacking them. He beat the boys, but was left with some bruises on his body and some cuts on his face. Yes, one of them was armed with a knife._

 _-Who the hell would give a knife to a child?_

 _He asked to himself when was reaching to his home. His sister was talking on her scroll without care about the word around her, she didn't even listened the door opening. She didn't listened someone cough. She didn't listened someone cough loudly. Then a ball hit her head._

 _-Ouch! What the fuck?!_

 _-Where you was?! -Asked Elihas annoyed._

 _-Geez, bro. What the hell is wrong with you?! -She shouted back._

 _-You was supposed to take me to home after the soccer training! Instead of that, i walk to home by myself, meet some trouble makers on my way back and found you on the couch speaking nosense with one of your friends!_

 _-Well, someone in this house have a life to live!_

 _-What life? The only thing you do is show yourself to a bunch of brainless boys and act like a whore!_

 _-Who you are calling whore, your pet animal?!_

 _-ENOUGH YOU BOTH! -Elihas' mother shout, stopping their discussion. His mother give a good look on Elihas, then frowned and look to her daughter. -You didn't take Elihas to home, do you?_

* * *

Jaune look around the woods for his friend.

He is not so stupid like people usually think. He knows that Elihas is the type of guy who like to be alone, but be alone on a forest infested with grimms is not a good idea. Not so long after he decide to follow the faunus, Jaune found him sitting crosslegged and looking to nothing.

-Elihas.

-... What?

-Do you heard what Professor Port said? Y'know, about be in a group for the today's work?

-... Yes.

-Sooo, you mind if i walk with you?

-... You gonna follow me in a way or another, right? -Jaune just chuckled and Elihas sighed. -Don't stand in my way.

Was all he said before get up and start to walk again, this time with Jaune following him. Not take too long for them find some grimms around. A pack of Beowulfs, they both look to the grimms hidden in a bush. Their work were to study them. See their habits, if they have some. And write on the notebook to later, make their redaction. Jaune thought that was a easy job, just hid and study the grimms. The huntsmens probably do that in case their find a new specie of grimm around the kingdoms. While Jaune was taking notes, he look to Elihas who seemed bored. Jaune didn't blame him. He seems the type who don't like to keep standing doing nothing, unless he is sleeping. But even bored, Elihas keep paying attention to the grimms. The blonde knight wonder what is going on in the tiger faunus' mind.

Every time he look direct on the Elihas' eyes, was like stare in a empty abyss. it was like he was dead.

-... What are you looking at? -Elihas asked, noticing Jaune looking at him.

-I... well... -He look for a answer, then remembered of one thing. -Someone challenge you on the combat class?

-... What are you talking about?

-I mean, what you did in Professor Port class spread quickly on the social medias and...

-And now, they want a piece of me. -Elihas interrupted and ended what Jaune was about to say. The blonde nodded and Elihas sighed again. -Why are you telling me this?

-To warn you that some of our classmates can be a little competitive.

-I can take care of myself.

After what happened on Port class, Jaune have no doubt. But he know how strong his friends are. Pyrrha would wait to face him, but Nora and Yang on the other side...

-I just want to you be ready when the time comes.

-It just a sparring match, not a fight for my life. Why you are so worried?

-It is because some of our classmates don't go easy on new students...

-Jaune...

-And i know that you must be a good fighter...

-Jaune...

-I mean, after what you did to the Rockbreaker...

-Jaune...

-I not the one who meddle on the other business...

-Jaune...

-It just that i know how hard can be a new student in a new scho-Ouch! -Jaune's speech was interrupted when Elihas hit his forehead. -What was that for?

-The grimms are gone.

-What? -Jaune look on the Beowulfs were only to spot nothing. -Where did they go?

-They run away on that direction.

-Great. Now we have to find some more grimms to-Hey, don't leave me alone!

Jaune shout while following Elihas who was leaving.

* * *

-It is good to see each one of you completely fine! -Port declared to his students. -Now, i hope that none of you used the trip of today to get a day off. Remember that i want that redaction for he next monday. -Some students groaned. Seemed that some used the day to get a break. -Now, let's go back to the school.

The students start to walk back to the school, Jaune among them. But he stopped when saw Elihas looking to the forest with the face showing that he was in deep thought. Jaune walk to his friend.

-Elihas. -Jaune called shaking his shoulder. -We have to go.

Elihas nodded. Jaune start to walk away and Elihas give a last look on the forest before follow Jaune to the school.

-No matter how many times i see them. They still are better than us. -Elihas said to himself.

* * *

 **Back to the present**

He is not the first student that Beacon lost. But he is the first one to be lost by the blade of another student. He thought that would never let something like that happen, but he let happen. The students involved didn't wanted to talk about what happened. He should know that Elihas was dangerous. Especially after his weapon was found stained with blood.

-Sir. -Glynda called by the intercom. -She is here.

-Let her come.

One of the things that Ozpin hated on his job is explain how they lost one of their students.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Remember that on the first chapter was mentioned that Elihas did something bad, so actually the story is being showed before what he did. The chapter was a little short, but i said on the last chapter: a little more of Jaune and his "friend". I will try make the next chapter more longer.**

 **I just discover that have a guy who is using the same username as me on a fanonwikia. So depending of my mood, i may change my name. The only difference between that guy and me is that he put his name in portuguese _and i not, so don't bother me._ I just want to you readers know that i am the first Captain-Brazil. Me! **

**Just saying that in case of some misuderstanding happen. That's is all for now. See you next time.**


	6. Wild

**Sorry for my bad E** **nglish.**

* * *

 **Locker room**

What is an bully?

By the point of view of some people is someone who don't have nothing better to do than bother the others. To the weaks are just a people who take advantage of their status of physical size and think that can do anything just because they can. But in the end, not matter how they say or call them, they are the same. People who have fun at cost of other's misfortune.

Their targets?

People who are in some way different, people that is lonely and don't have no one to give support and people who is weak. Speaking of weak, there is Cardin making fun of a classmate who need his glasses to see. As a bully, he not target only those who are different, but also who are too weak to do something, not that the boy is not trying. Everytime he strech his arm to take back his glasses, Cardin get off the way and push him away. It was the tenth time and the boy fall face first on the floor, making Cardin laugh.

This make Elihas, who was on the locker room, remember of something.

Who think that this kind of thing only happen to faunus is a fool who think that Remnant is a world from a fairy tale. A lot of people think that is only racis against faunus, that they are the only one who suffer from the others hands, unconscious about the others who suffer the same treatment by differents reasons. Who knows the kingdom of Mistral, knows that is not the most safe place among the kingdoms and have people who don't trust in someone who come from any city or village around that kingdom. There's people who lost everything they have and end up living on the streets, asking for any people with a heart for any money or food, but most of them are mistreated because of thir appearance, and some of them treat homeless people like that because they think that the fact a homeless person have no luck is just a pathetic excuse for their current situation. Sometimes is true, but just sometimes.

When someone always questioned Elihas about discrimination against something, it was always a faunus talking about discrimination against his own kind. Why worry about homeless people being kicked by stupid civilians or people who are being mistreat because come from another kingdom when someone faunus is being discriminated.

-There's a lot of things wrong on this world, but in the end, they are only worried about their own problems.

Elihas start to walk to the arena, ignoring the pleads from the boy who was being bullied.

* * *

 **Combat Class**

Officialy began the favorite class of nineten percent of the students.

Nothing better than kick the ass of someone who is bothering you and receive a grade for it and Cardin was looking foward to face Elihas. Make fun of the poor fella with glasses helped to raise his mood, but he still wanted the payback against the tiger faunus for make fun of him a couple of days ago.

Speaking on the devil Elihas just entered on the arena and the first thing he saw Jaune talking to Pyrrha Nikos. Being a Mistralian, was impossible to Ellihas not know her name. He just shrugged and walk past of them, a celebrity was not his concern. Jaune notice him and Pyrrha followed his gaze.

-Is not the guy who snapped the Rockbreaker neck on Port's class? -She asked to Jaune.

-Yeah. it is him.

-Do you know him?

-I escorted him around the school on the his first day.

-So he is Elihas Darkwood? -Asked Yang with her team sitting on the side of JNPR. -He don't seems that much if ask to me.

-He must be if the rumors are true. -Said Blake. -It just me or his eyes seemed, I don't know... empty?

Before anyone could reply, Goodwitch walked to the middle of the arena. In the same instant, everyone become quite.

-Good morning students. -She said with her usual calm voice. -I hope that some of you have... -She stopped the talk when start to listen someone snoring while she was talking. The students look among themselves to see who would be so stupid to sleep while the teacher was talking. Jaune look to his right and saw Elihas with his head down. Goodwitch also notice him and her face frowned. -Mr. Darkwood! -Elihas awake by the mention of his name and notice the teacher looking displeased on his direction. -How about you take the first match of the day? I heard some rumors about your combat skills that I wanted to see if are true.

Elihas just nodded and start to walk to the locker room to grab his sword.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Elihas thought that was used to the strange acts of his older brother, until he start to heard some strange noises from his older sibling room. The curiosity take the best on him and he decide to see what he was doing._

 _He knock the door and his brother immediately answered._

 _-Get off! -He shout. -I'm busy here!_

 _-What are you doing there? -Asked Elihas._

 _-Get off cat boy!_

 _His older brother shout again and come again the noises. Elihas have enough and opened the door. He saw the floor from the room all broke with a hole on the floor. On the corner of the room was a box with some dust._

 _-Where did you get that dust?_

 _-Is not of your business. Now for the last time, leave!_

 _-This is related with those upper classmates that you are hanging around?_

 _-If be? They are my friends._

 _-Mother told to you not see them again after what happened on the shopping._

 _-Someone put the gun on my friend's backpack!_

 _-After you were leaving a weapons store?_

 _-Look cat boy, as far I'm concern, i have to trust on the word of my friends. It was that stupid cartoon that you watch once mentioned, right?_

 _-But I don't think that they see you as a friend._

 _-Oookay cat boy. I will say in a way that you can understand. -Elihas' brother rose from the floor and grabbed Elihas by his collar and slammed him on the wall. Now Elihas eyes widened in fear by the knife what was being pointed to his face. -If you don't want a mark on your face, you will not say a word about this. I made myself clear? -Scared, Elihas could only nod, his brother smiled. -Good. Now... -He throw Elihas out of his room. -... go hunt a red dot or something like that._

 _He slammed the door. Elihas shook when got up and decide to leave the house for a while._

* * *

Elihas come back to the arena and found his opponent waiting for him on the middle of the place.

Yatsuhashi was sitting cross legged on the floor waiting for Elihas. The tiger faunus was surprise to see that his opponent was a upper classmate, but must be the teacher's work. As a teacher, Goodwitch didn't like that her students are not paying attention, so she must have put him against a student most experienced to teach him a lesson about pay attention.

He didn't make too much case about that and walked calmly to join the teacher and his opponent. He was carrying his sword over his shoulder and with the face with the bored expression of always. Goodwitch notice that he was not taking serious the class and frowned, but decide let Yatsuhashi take care of him. The samurai got up and got ready for the battle and Elihas get off the sword from his shoulder and was with one hand on his pocket.

-You both are ready? -Asked Goodwitch.

-Yes _sensei._

-Let's get over with it.

Goodwitch sighed and leave the middle of the arena to them begin the fight.

* * *

Velvet would be lying if was not curious about the combat skills of the tiger faunus.

But this always happen when someone new appear on Beacon. A new student could mean a new challenge for the students... or a new punching bag to others. Some of them love nothing more than make newcomers felt small in comparison with them and unfortunatelly, some of them are on the same level of skils and even are better than Yatsuhashi. Not that make him bow to them like a servant or something like that, but the same cannot be told to some of her classmates.

So if Yatsuhashi make Elihas seems weak, he will become a target to students like Cardin or even worst. But her worries proved to be a unnecessary and her worries become a surprise when she saw her teammate stop his charge against the tiger faunus.

* * *

Coming back a feel seconds, the samurai studied his opponent who closed his eyes on the moment that the teacher left the middle of the arena. At first, Yatsuhashi though that he was just being cocky and seeing him as a easy opponent, so he run after the faunus with his sword raised and ready to show to Elihas that he is not someone that he should underestimate.

But he forced all his muscles to stop his charge when Elihas opened his eyes. The emptiness was replaced by a deep hatred. Like he was seeing nothing than anything that give to him a reason to feel wrath. Everyone watching including Goodwitch were surprised like Velvet to see the huge samurai stop in midway. He was know as fierce warrior who never back down against one of the most dangerous grimms, but Elihas stopped him with just a look.

The samurai didn't have time to wonder what would make someone have this kind of gaze due the tiger faunus continued where he stopped.

Elihas raised his sword and Yatsuhashi raised his own and the blue blade colide against the orange blade, creating a shock wave. Yatsu acted quickly and used both hands to give a vertical swing with his sword. Elihas, with still one hand on the pocket, repelled the strike with a horizontal swing. Yatsuhashi's sword hit the floor with force enough to shatter the floor. The samurai didn't lose time and spin around to hit his opponent with his blade only to the tige dodge with a jump and kick his face, then send him to the floor with a sweep kick. Elihas attacked with his sword and Yatsuhashi rolled off the way from the strike.

The samurai start to attack the tiger, making him start to step back by each attack he blocked or dodge. When them both reach to the end of the arena, Yatsuhashi tried a horizontal swing but ended with the blade stuck on the wall with Elihas standing on the blade by jumping before the strike came. He kicked Yatsuhashi on the chest, making him back off.

Yatsuhashi raised his sword up and swing down only to be parried by a gray barrier what come from Elihas' sword. The samurai tried another attack, this time Elihas get his hand off from his pocket and invoke another barrier, repelling his attack and letting his guard open to a kick on the belly and on the chin, sending the samurai flying back and hit the back on the floor. Yatsuhashi rolled on the floor and put himself in a knee position. The first thing he saw was a blue blade coming in his direction, but the huge samurai was fast and put his shoulder plate on the way of the sword.

Yatsuhashi spin around with the sword to hit his opponent and this time Elihas ducked out and hit his leg with the sword, making the samurai be back on the knee position and give a roundhouse kick on his face, sending Yatsuhashi back to the middle of the arena.

He quickly put himself in two feets and saw Elihas running in high speed on his direction. The tiger jumped and prepared his sword to stab Yatsuhashi who got himself ready to counter attack his charge. What the samurai didn't expected was Elihas jump in midair right in front of him by creating a barrier to him to jump and give a vertical swing with the blade on the samurai's back. Yatsuhashi turn around immediately to attack Elihas. He blocked the attack, took a turn and elbowed the samurai in the belly, then still with his back facing his opponent give a somersault kick on the samurai's chin. The tiger felt something hold his knee and was slammed on the floor, when he come to his senses, he invoked a barrier to defend a strike from Yastuhashi who keep with his attack, trying to break his defense. Elihas moved his hand foward and pushed his barrier and Yatsuhashi with it.

Yatsuhashi give a huge jump and fall on Elihas' directon with giving all his strength on his next strike.

-Idiot.

Elihas mumbled and wait for his opponent. When Yatsuhashi was just a second to reach to Elihas, the tiger faunus give one little step ahead and raised his sword. The samurai start to feel a huge pain on his belly. The audience was staring at the combatants with eyes wide open at the sight of Elihas standing with a barrier blocking Yatsuhashi's sword and his own blade deep on the samurai's stomach.

Elihas threw him to the side where he stay clutching his own belly. With all force he have, he raise his head and saw the tiger faunus with his sword raised to give a finishing blow. He rolled to the side and raised his sword to defend Elihas' strikes. On the last one Yatsuhashi hit the floor, creating another cratter on the arena and making Elihas back off. The faunus raised a barrier to block the sword that Yatsuhashi have throw and grabbed again in midair after be repelled by the barrier. The result was a strong blow on the barrier creating a shock wave, but to almost everyone surprise the barrier didn't suffer any damage.

* * *

Jaune didn't expect to Elihas be so strong. He was able to knew better Yatsuhashi after the grimm invasion and this time he discove how strong a upper classmate can be strong. But Elihas was fighting against him with toe to toe. But Yatsuhashi knows only to fight with brute strength. If he was more observant, he would have notice that everytime Elihas raise a barrier, he get off his left hand from his pocket, meaning that he need to use his hands to use his semblance.

Watching the fight, Jaune come to the conclusion that Elihas' semblance was creating barriers not only in front of him, but any place that he point his arm, like the time he cut Yatsuhashi on his back. He creat a barrier right in front of him and jumped over it. Now Jaune wondered if he use both hands, the barrier would be stronger?

* * *

Elihas and Yatsuhashi start to trade blows and the samurai was pushing the faunus back with the superior strength. He raised another barrier to block the next strike from the sword but instead blocked a fist. Yatsuhashi raised his sword and delivery a strong blow, sending the faunus head to the floor, followed by his body. Yatsuhashi didn't let his guard down and wait for Elihas to get up, but he didn't move. For a moment he thought that the fight was over, but then, he felt a chill run through his spine. Elihas slowly got up and his face was showing nothing than anger.

The samurai got ready to whatever he was about to do. Elihas run on his direction like a wild beast. Yatsuhashi thought that would be more easy fight against someone who was acting though his wrath, but what he didn't expected was Elihas dissapear in front of his eyes. Before he could question what happpened, his sword was taken from his hand by a invisible strike, then felt something hold his neck and send him to the floor with force. He open the eyes and saw the tiger faunus with eyes full of anger. It was the last thing he saw before a fist hit his face.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Until his aura went to red. But he didn't stopped. He keep punching without show any sign that would stop. Goodwitch have to interfere.

-Elihas! That's enough! -He didn't stopped. -Elihas! The fight is over! Stop! -He only stopped when a purple aura hold his body and send him to the nearest wall. When he notice what happened, the teacher was glaring at him with almost the same wrath he have seconds ago, was enough to make everyone on the room feel a chill runnung through their spines. But seemed not have effect on Elihas. -We gonna have a talk with the headmaster about your behavior Mr. Darkwood. -Elihas just nodded and got up. He start to walk to where his sword was only to his weapon be pushed away from him and go to the teacher's arm. -You will have this later.

Elihas just looked at the teacher like didn't care about what was happening, what would happen to him or what he did. He just leave the arena, ignoring the stares that he was receiving from everyone, and ignoring the murder glare he was receiving from the samurai's teammates who run to the arena to see their teammate, except for Velvet who was too busy checking Yatsuhashi.

Goodwitch followed him leaving the class murmur about what happened, some of the students don't wanting to fight agains Elihas anymore after what he done. Among them, his good friend Jaune didn't know what to think about what happened, but was on that time that the blond realise that the tiger faunus was someone dangerous.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **I admitt that this chapter take more longer than I wanted, but on the end of the year the work got more harder and like any almost any author on this site, I am having no time to write because of the work.**

 **One thing that was told to me in one review make me think about something around Remnant, but was only when I read the new chapter of the DMC x RWBY fanfiction that make me realise one thing. With all problems that can have around Remnant, almost everyone only focus on the discrimination against faunus. Is like Remnant have no other problem than that. If this was the case, Remnant would be a place way better than our world, even with the grimms.**

 **You know what i mean right? Have discrimination against people from other countries and even cities, discrimination against poor and starving people, against orphans, but the only problem what is focused is the discrimination against faunus. Like any author, I try do something different like point some problems that the human cause with their own kind. This is something that I wanted to focus on my OC fic, but the plans changed so I will try use that idea on this fic. C'mon, is not is only Velvet who is bullied for some stupid reason, right? _Although i tried to do that to._ * _cough cough*_**

 **For now, Elihas show his other side on the middle of the arena and how this is going to affect the protagonists of this fic? I still have to think about it.**

 **That's all folks! Until next time.**


	7. Talk

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Vale**

Cardin is big and muscular guy, but he is not stupid like everyone would think.

After watch the fight from the last day, he decide that would be better not mess with Elihas. Different from some of his classmates, he did have nobody to hold him back if he wanted to hurt someone who is bothering him. Like Velvet who for some reason unknow to him, make her teammates do nothing. How Cardin knows that? Simple, what more reason her teammates, especially the blind with low self-control would just put that aside and give to him a death glare or what Cardin thought to be a death glare.

Thinking on this made him remember his second encounter with the tiger faunus.

Everytime he start to bully someone, anyone around just act like he was doing nothing, like they didn't saw nothing. He never care about that until Elihas said that the fact he is bullying another faunus is not his problem.

His words were repeating on his mind because Elihas, different from the others, give his reasons for why he did nothing. But why nobody do nothing about his bullying? And why his victmis insist to their friends do nothing? Why they don't want help?

-Why I am thinking about that?

Is not like he cared about who he is bothering, but the matter didn't go out of his mind. In the middle of his thoughts, he bumped in the person he most wanted to avoid at the moment.

* * *

If someone think that a scold make effect on Elihas, the answer would be yes or no. He was be scolded in his entirely life for the same reasons over and over and over, but this didn't change his way to solve his problem. If not work with the others, why would work with him? In fact, he learn with his brother and sister that no matter how hard someone is scolded, doesn't work with some people. His sister is who to talk. She never learned.

Think on his family make Elihas sigh.

-Happy, happy family. -He said in low voice. Lost in thoughts, he lost the focus from his path and ended bumping in Cardin. He notice the bully and said a word that Cardin didn't expect to hear from him. -Sorry.

Elihas said before continue to walk, leaving Cardin surprised and very confused.

-You wait there! -Cardin called Elihas. The tiger turn around to see the team leader walking to his way. -Did you just apologize? To me?

-Yes. -Elihas asnwered like was nothing.

-Why?

-Why what?

-Why did you apologize? You know the type of person that I am.

-Because I bumped on you due my lack of attention on the streets.

Now, if Elihas have put Cardin's mind to work in a useless thought, now he put the teamleader's mind in a loop. Anyone else would have pushed him on the way or make him pay deadly. He knows that someone from CFVY would. And there is in front of him, someone who would smash his head on the floor if wanted, apologizing to him, of the all people.

-What's wronfg with you?

-Simple, I'm evolved.

-I'm serious! -Cardin shout. -You just show up, have the perfect excuse to beat me to the floor, but apologize to me instead! Why?!

-You serious are thinking that I would beat you to the floor for nothing?

-I would.

-I'm not you.

-B-but... I... you... I-I mean...

If Elihas make Cardin's mind works, now he throw his mind in a loop. Was only his thirty time talking to the tiger faunus and he was already losing his mind. Elihas was the opposite of everything that was teach to Cardin in his childhood. The tiger have power and strength to do what he want to do, but he just not do. Cardin's thought were interrupted when he heard Elihas sigh.

-If you want to keep talking about that, let's go to another place. You are calling attention to yourself.

The team leader look around and notice that some civilians were looking at him. Elihas start to walk away, would be better if Cardin just walk to another direction and not have another conversation with him for the rest of his life in Beacon, but his curiosity just didn't wanted he forget the matter.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Elihas always wonder about his condition. He keep waving his tail in front of his face while was sitting on the middle of the living room._ _Different from what the people believe, is actually possible for a human couple give a birth to a faunus child, but the chances are very small. Only one from one haundred of couples can give a birth to a faunus and Elihas is that one._

 _His mother didn't mind at all, but the rest of the family was a little different. Good part of his childhood, his brother keep bothering him by pulling his tail and calling him by catboy. His sister would behave in the same way regardless about his heritage, she already show that care about only herself, a attitude that she inherited from their father._

 _Years ago he receive a title of hero and after that, his ego rose to the galaxies to the point he think that more important than anyone just because he care the name of huntsman. Speaking of the devil, his father just appeared kicking the door what means one thing: he was mad. He walked to his older sister who was talking to a friend on he scroll and interrupted her talk by pushing her by her hair. She struggle against the hold making Elihas' father throw her on the floor and start to stomp her head. Elihas' mother appeared and tried to make his father stop, but notice that Elihas was watching. She carried him away to his room and put him on his bed and said to him:_

 _-Wait here._

 _And she leave._

 _But he never told to her that he could listen the conversations that she didn't wanted him to listen. His mother start to shout followed by his father, then his sister shouting that she is older enough to do what she want and his father come again with the talk about "obey my rules while live under my roof". His mother again shout making his father shout to her and his sister said to her not meddle in their business and see the freak of her little brother. Of course she was talking about Elihas._

 _He brought his knees up and hugged his legs tryind to ignore what always was happening on his house._

* * *

After some minutes walking, Cardin was feeling uncomfortable. He never walk along side a faunus for so long and the worst is that Elihas didn't spoke a word since they start to walk together. Knowing that he will say nothing, Cardin decide to break the silence.

-You will tell me what do you want?

-I was waiting for you to say something. But i'm surprise that you asked something that make sense.

-You want me to follow you only to make fun of me?

-You tell me. -Elihas said without stop walking. -You have questions, do you?

-Maybe.

-So ask at once so we can never talk to each other again.

-Sounds good to me. -Cardin said and they both stopped the walk. Elihas turn around to face the bully and for the first time Cardin notice his empty eyes. -What happened to your eyes?

-The life. That's what happened. Anything else?

-What's up with you? Why don't you care about the other faunus?

-Because i'm not forced to care about those who don't want to stand up for themselves.

-W-what?

-If they want keep being bothered by idiots, so who I am to say something?

-So you don't care if a faunus is being a victim of racism?

-No.

-And they say that I am a jackass.

-I've heard about it.

-Okay. So what about just a few minutes ago you being so polite with me?

-The fact that you are troglotyte and think that break someone who is bothering you will be a solution to your problems is not exactly my problem.

-What?

Elihas sighed.

-Do you already was beaten to the floor by someone? -Cardin nodded, remembering of a match against one of his female classmates. -Do you already was beaten by a faunus. -Again, he nodded remembering about some dog faunus in Beacon who kicked his ass. -This beating make you stop bother the other faunus?

-You know that not.

-So what would be the use of kicking your ass if it will not make you learn the lesson?

-Well you could show that you are stronger. -Cardin saind frankly. Is something that he would do.

-And to complete the display of superiority I could start to hit my chest after I climp the headmaster tower... like a gorilla. -When the world "gorilla" was spoke, Elihas turn around and see Cardin frowning at the memory of their first encounter. Elihas ignored him and keep his talk. -Look, I could kick your ass, I could break your face, I could let you pummeled on the floor, I could even break your legs, but if this is not going to make you stop bothering me, would be only a waste of my time.

Of course not. Some of his classmates from and before Beacon already make him pay for bully them, but this didn't make him stop with his bully. He remember of one of his classmates who have glasses so big that could be used as magnifying glass, he thought that would be just someone like Jaune was on his first week on the school. But when he start to bully him, he suffer from a purple eye and a missing teeth. He never thought that a guy who wear glasses could be so violent.

There's also the time he keep make fun of a obese guy by calling him a meatball and streamroller what ended with him send to the infirmary by some burns.

But not matter what happen to him or what who choose to do something did to him, he didn't stop with his bully. I wise man once said that only a fool do the same thing over and over waiting for a different result. Is not different with Cardin.

-But still, this not exactly answer my question. -Elihas raise a eyebrow with Cardin statement. -Why did you just push me out of your way? You know that I not the best person around.

Elihas actually thought for a second before answer.

-Like I said before, the fact that I bump on you was my fault. Not your, my fault. -Elihas sighed before continue. -Look, I learn a long time ago that I don't have the right to do whatever come to my mind just because I am stronger than the others. And beat someone just because I don't like of that person would make me feel like someone that I hate. And I am trying to be more different that is possible from that person.

-Who? -Cardin have to ask.

For a moment he felt he same chill that Yatsuhashi felt when he fought against Elihas, even for a second. Because in that second Cardin could swear to see a huge hatred on the tiger's eyes. Elihas didn't seems to notice because have answered his question with the same bored tone.

-Someone who is no longer around.

With that, he put his hands on his pockets and start to walk away.

-Hey. -He stopped when Cardin called him to ask one last question. -If I keep bullying you even after you beat me, what would you do?

Elihas didn't turn around to asnwer Cardin's question. Instead he slightly turn his head on his direction and this time when Cardin look to his blue eye, felt fear.

-I would have to get rid of you. Once for all.

That last statement make Cardin froze on the place and watch Elihas leave. Unknown to the tiger faunus that his talk with the bully actually make some effect bigger than any beating he even had.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Like I keep saying, I try to avoid some cliches and make Cardin be pummeled by the new student is not on the idea, maybe for now. I'm pratically doing the opposite of what happen on some fics around. I remember to read some fics that just punished Cardin and not even was his fault. Was doing this because or don't like him or just for the readers who don't like him see he sufer.**

 **Whatever the reason is, I will not let my personal view of the characters affect the way the fic is going. Sometime I fell that I am complaining about other authors when I mention those things. If this start to be a problem, I will try stop.**

 **For now, this is everything. I will see what fic I will upload next. Until next time.**


	8. Point of View

**Sorry for my bad English. My notebook go through repairs, so because of that I couldn't upload this fic sooner. Now with my notebook repaired _with some minnor bad effects_ I can start to write again. **

* * *

**Courtyard**

After his match against the big samurai from the second year, most of the student start to ignore Elihas existence due by fear of the tiger faunus, not that he mind at all, but even a lone wolf can have enough silence in his life until want to have someone to talk. Elihas didn't have any friend in the school, so someone to talk wasn't a option. With nothing better to do on the moment, he decide to find a spot to sleep and since his classmates were avoiding him, wouldn't be a problem. He lay down on a tree and was ready to close his eyes until his nose caught the smell of chicken nuggets. He look to the side and remember that he actually have a "friend" in Beacon.

-What do you want Jaune? -Elihas asked making him a little nervous.

-N-nothing actually. Just wanted to check how you is. -Jaune said and sit down on his side. -Y'know, what you did on the arena scared a little our classmates.

-And?

-I mean... this means that will be a little hard to you make some friendships.

-I will think about it. -Elihas then closed his eyes.

-Uhh... -Jaune said trying to find the right words to say, but Elihas still heard and open his eyes immediately.

-What? -Elihas asked.

Since the tiger didn't seemed bothered, Jaune decide to ask.

-I want to know, what happened on the arena two days ago? -Elihas raised his eyebrow, clearly confused. -I mean, why suddendly you lost control like that?

Elihas averted his gaze and look to the sky, then he give a deep sigh and get up in a sit position.

-It was just bad channeled rage.

-W-what do you mean? -Jaune asked a little nervous.

-Sometime ago, I... knew someone who was not a good person. -His eyes once empty now show a emotion. -I wanted to make him pay for the way he treated me and... my... -Jaune in this moment notice that he was having dificult to say whoever the person was. -Forget it. Just know that I couldn't teach him a lesson about how be more humble to everyone around him.

Jaune's curiosity would make him ask who was the person, but the fear he felt by looking to his angered eyes make impossible to him. He wondered what that person did to him to make him feel like that. Of course, he is a faunus... and think like that was a mistake that Jaune have made in this time. Jaune look to the grass before spoke.

-I... don't know what to say. I'm not a faunus. I have any idea how hard can be the life for your kind. -Jaune look at him. -But I want you to know that...

He fronze in place when notice his eyes full of hatred looking directing at him. If face a grimm for the first time scared Jaune to the bones, look at Elihas' eyes when he was angered surely trump that.

-Do you think that have people who would mistreat me just because I have a tiger tail? -His voice sounded harsh then Elihas got up and look down at Jaune. -So every stupid faunus is treated like a animal? Is that what you think?

-N-no! I mean... you... that person... I... -His nonsense speech was interrupted when Elihas grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and slammed him on the tree.

-Is because of that you are all humbly bumbly with me? Just because I am a faunus means that I have a hard life?! Is that's it?! -His outburst called the attention of the students around. All looking at Jaune with pity having sure that Elihas will badly hurt him. -Where did come such crap? -Jaune didn't answer the question, this make Elihas frown more. -I made you a question, so answer. -Elihas said in low voice.

Jaune didn't know if was courage or that threat that make him answer the question, but he didn't thought about that.

-Y-you said... that wanted make someone teach him a... -He gulped. -... lesson. So I thought...

-I will stop you right there Arc. -Elihas interrupted, but his voice sounded less annoyed but was still enough to scare Jaune. -I want you to know that people of this world is a bunch of cruel bastards who don't care if you have animal ears or tails, if you come from Vacuo or Mistral or even if you is a teacher on this circus that is called academy or some poor fella living on the trash. -In the middle of the speech, his eyes become empty again. -They will treat you like they want just because they want, this being fair or not. There are person who will play be your best friend only to stab you on the back and people who like to get from the people who cannot defend themselves. -Jaune could feel his feets touch the floor again and Elihas continued. - I'm just going throught of this circus to go after those type of people. I don't care about grimms, in fact... -Elihas make sure that have full eye contact between him and Jaune before finish his sentence. -... I think that grimms are better than humans.

After the sentence ended, Jaune couldn't find any word to say. How come someone could believe that the grimms, the enemies of Remnant are better than the people who live on the kingdoms.

-Mr. Darkwood! -The voice of Dr. Oobleck make them break eye contact and both student look to the teacher. -Put Mr. Arc down please. -Elihas shrugged and let go of Jaune who on his butt. -Now can you explain to me what's going on here?

-We were talking and Jaune just pissed me off.

-I see. And what did you say to anger him Mr. Arc?

-Uhh...

-Nothing important. -Elihas interrupted making Oobleck give a curious look at him. -Like i said, we were talking and he pissed me off.

-In resume, you lost control again. -Oobleck concluded. -Mr. Darkwood, you will have to see again the headmaster on the evening. -Elihas said or did nothing, just leave the place to find another spot to sleep until the evening. Oobleck turn to Jaune. -How are you feeling Mr. Arc? Any injury?

-N-no. I'm fine Doctor.

-Is everything alright?

No, is not. No after what he heard, another mistake that Jaune made in that time was say nothing about what Elihas said.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Elihas was a child, but even him could see that something was wrong with his mother. He knew simple by comparing the mood of his mother with the mothers of his classmates. The other womans seemed happy and their smiles were real, while his mother forced her smiles and have some dark circles on her eyes like she wasn't sleeping or worst, crying. Decided to have some answers, Elihas took a chair in front of his mother on the table._

 _-Mom. -His mother look at him. -Why do you seems so sad?_

 _His mother blinked before force her smile like she always did._

 _-What do you mean Elihas? Why did you think I'm look sad?_

 _-You have dark circles on your eyes._

 _-I'm just working too much. Just that._

 _-You are giving too much piano classes?_

 _-Look son, don't need to worry about me, okay?_

 _-Just about my grades and be a good boy._

 _After he finished the last sentence, his mother patted his head._

 _-Good boy. Now how about we make to you wear in the next days? Winter is coming you know?_

 _-If make you feel better..._

 _Actually make but she never told to him that._

 _-You know where is the sewing box?_

 _-I think it is in the basement. I going to check._

 _He got down from chair and walk down on the chairs. The basement was lacking of light, but Elihas is a faunus. Darkness is not so much trouble to him. He keep looking around and spreading out some junk that probably belong to his father. Eventually Elihas found under the stairs a box that was wider than the rest. His curiosity make him open the box and what he found was a old gun. It was a 1887 winchester shotgun that was in perfect conditions. With the gun was also some ammunation._

 _-Elihas! -His mother called him from the floor above. -I found the box! You don't need to keep looking down there!_

 _Elihas closed the box and put back below the stairs and start to walk back to his mother, but he would always remember of that gun when he need it._

* * *

 **Infirmary**

Velvet open the door of the infirmary and is meet the vision of Dr. Yukino trying to make Yatsuhashi continue to rest.

-Mr. Daichi, you receive a strong trauma on your head. -The lion faunus spoke. -I insist that you rest more.

-Doctor,I'm fine. -Yatsuhashi said trying leave the bed, but the doctor stopped him.

-Listen your nurse ! -Yukino ordered.

Velvet decide to enter on the conversation. She stepped in front of Dr. Yukino and pushed Yatsuhashi back to the bed.

-She's right Yatsu. You took a big blow from Elihas.

Velvet tried put some sense on him, but seemed the mention of the tiger faunus just make him feel angrier. Yatsuhashi leave the bed like it was on fire.

-I said that I'm fine!

-Don't make me call for Goodwitch! -Yukino shout and this time seemed worked. Yatsuhashi frowned and sit back on the bed. Yukino sighed and relaxed. She turn around to meet the brown eyes of Velvet. -I told to him that he need just one more day, but he is a little...

-Stubborn?

-I was going to say hard to talk, but that too.

Velvet giggled before look to her teammate. She would be lying if said that was surprise with the damage that Elihas did to Yatsuhashi. She already saw him be hit by a Ursa and keep fighting like it never happened. Her thoughts go from her teammate to the tiger faunus, and his empty eyes. For some reason she couldn't think in nothing else about Elihas. The first time she look to his eyes, it was like she was seeing a dead alive. With that in mind, she turned to her teammate.

-Yatsu. -The samurai look at her. -When you was fighting against Elihas, do you saw something, I don't know, strange on him?

Yatsuhashi thought about Velvet's question for some seconds then answered.

-Before the fight began, he seemed like was just not caring about the world around him, but in the moment the fight started, his eyes showed a deep hatred.

-H-hatred? -She asked not believing after the brief talk she have with him. -Are you sure?

-Yes. I never see someone more angrier before.

The declaration scared Velvet, but make her curious too. One time he seemed bored and the other he was so angry, what make someone act like that? The tiger faunus keep making her wonder about a lot of things about him. After she was sure that her teammate would rest for one more day, Velvet wandered on the corridors with destination to the library. But what her teammate told to her make her keep thinking about the tiger faunus, with a question going again and again in her mind.

Why his eyes seemed so empty?

Lost in thoughts, she didn't notice someone walking on her direction ending with her bumping on him and falling on her butt.

-Oh, sorry Velvet. -It was Jaune. -I was lost in thoughts for a moment. Are you okay?

She took his hand.

-I'm fine. Thank you. -Once on her feets, she notice the way his jacket was. She reconize the work of someone holding the collar of a shirt thanks to her father. -What happened to you? It was Cardin?-

-What? No. What did you think that... -Before he ended his sentence, he notice that was almost like the situation with Elihas. -Cardin did nothing.

She wanted to him open himself to her, but she didn't have any right to say to him talk about someone causing troubles to him, not after be bullied for so long and say nothing about it to her teammates. Now that the subject was quickly over, Velvet was curious about what happened on the arena and since Jaune was a "friend" with Elihas, she thought that he may have the answer.

-Jaune, can I ask you something?

-Sure.

-What happened to Elihas on the arena?

The same question he did to the tiger faunus, he decide that was best to say the truth.

-It was just bad channeled rage. -Velvet's eyes widened a little. -Before you make any assumption, it is not because he is a faunus.

-How did you know that? Wait, it was... Elihas who hold you by the collar of your jacket? -Hesitantly, Jaune nodded. -Why did he do that to you?

-I kinda spoke what I shouldn't. -He said scratching the back of his head.

-J-Jaune. He... scares me. -Velvet said with her gaze on the floor. -And you are such nice guy... I mean... how come you can be a friend with someone who seems so... empty?

Taken aback by Velvet's words. Jaune thought for some second before give answer.

-I think that he is empty because feels like is alone in this world. -He said remembering of Elihas' last words before leave him alone with Oobleck. -I think... that something really bad happened to him what make him lost the hope on any person of this world. I think that if I let him alone, his point of view of the world will become worst. -But he doubt if can become worst than think that the grimms are better than humans. -I know that he may seems scary, but is just to make everyone be away from him. And if he really would want to be alone, he would just make me leave him alone, don't you think?

Velvet look at him in surprise before spoke.

-If is what you think... just be careful while closer of him.

She said with concern on her voice. She knows that Jaune is a good person and she didn't want to see anymore nice guy suffer. She always hated to see her father being hurt because of her.

-Okay. I will.

With that, Jaune start to walk away leaving Velvet alone on the corridor. But she didn't know that she also was going to be involved on that problem that was Elihas Darkwood.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. If I going to have any pairing on this fic, is a idea that my mind still is thinking in do or not. I think that some of you are thinking _you make Elihas do nothing against Cardin but make him threaten Jaune?_ On the last chapter, Cardin did nothing to make Elihas angry and for their first encounter, he just insulted Elihas, something that I will show in future chapters that he is used to,except for one nickname that annoys him a lot and I think that some of you can make a idea of what is the nickname. If not, I will show on the next chapter. **

**I would have uploaded this sooner, but my mind coundn't work when I was writing on the first version of this chapter. That's right, first version. That version would be between Velvet and Cardin talking about stuffs, but my mind could keep with their conversation until certain point. I think because the chapter wasn't going good and didn't make much sense, so I started again and guess what, in just one evening I end a chapter what compared to the other I start to work since I uploaded Sons of Darkness.**

 **This means that I was working on the first version since 27 of the last mouth. Making three whole days stuck in that chapter. So I started again from the begining and used the first part from the previous version to end and keep with Velvet this time talking to Jaune.**

 **Elihas told to Jaune his point of view of the world and give the meaning of the title of this fic. But jaune still want to be friends with him and of course, Velvet and Cardin also will be involved on what will happen. I'm looking foward to put those four together, but I cannot just speed up the things I want to do, so will take a little longer to them reunite.**

 **That is all I have to say. Until next time.**


	9. Report

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

Again send to the headmaster office, but this time Cardin did nothing.

On the past few days, the bully keep a calm nature and was way more reserved than he normally is, what call the attention of the staff.

-Mr. Winchester. -Ozpin began. -Are you feeling well?

-Yes. I'm good. -Cardin answered.

-Nothing is bothering you?

-No. Nothing.

-You have any problem that you want to talk about?

-How about why are you call me here or why are you asking me those questions?

Ozpin wondered for a second how to proceed, then spoke again.

-Me and the staff have notice that you have been acting... how can I say... a bit different on the past few days. -Cardin wonder a little what he did in the past days to make his professors think on that. Nothing come to his mind. He keep going to classes, praticing on the arena, sleeping on the library, make Russell take showers, everything he always did, except for one thing. He don't remember of bully someone for the entire week. Now that is what Ozpin was talking about. -You are having any problem with a another classmate?

Ozpin asked saying "another" because of his problem with the leader of CFVY. His fault, but he refuse to admit.

-No. Why?

-If any student is... threatening you, you can tell us.

This make Cardin raise a eyebrow. He was threatened on the past already, but is the first time that the staff show any concern about it. Why now? He look to Ozpin, then to Goodwitch, then back to Ozpin for some seconds before answer the question.

-No. Nobody is threatening me.

Ozpin stay in silence for five seconds before ask the next question.

-So what seems to be bothering you?

The answer for Ozpin question have a blue and a green eye and a tiger tail, but he know that if say that is having a problem with a faunus, they will jump in conclusions due his past deeds. Is not the first time. Before he or Ozpin could say anything, Goodwitch spoke.

-Mr. Winchester. We know that you have a bad first impression about the new student. -Cardin frowned at the memory of Elihas calling him a Gorilla. -But we must insist to you to say if he is causing you any problem.

The situation keep surprising Cardin. They never thought in his well being not even when Glynda put him to fight against Yatsuhashi what ended with him with a broken arm. But he know the reason that they are asking that, Cardin discover when he talked with Elihas some days ago.

-No. In fact, we... are in... friendly terms.

Now the teachers were the ones surprised.

-You are saying that you become his friend? -Ozpin asked.

-I said that we are in friendly terms. -Cardin answered. -I don't mess with him and he will do nothing against me.

-So, you are not going to do anything against him, right? -Goodwitch asked.

Cardin just nodded and was excused. In the elevator he wonder if Elihas is someone dangerous, why keep him on the academy? Just get rid of him and avoid any potential trouble. But was not that easy. Ozpin couldn't just kick him out without any proof or evidence, so Elihas needed to do something really, really bad to be expeled from the school. In other words, they can not get rid of the tiger until he make something worthy of the expulsion. Once the doors opened, he wander around the courtyard where he listened some gossip. Normally, he would just ignore whatever his classmates were saying, but something about Elihas caught his attention.

-... for a moment I thought that he was going to beat him to the floor, I mean after what he did to Yatsuhashi. -One of his classmates spoke.

-Do you really think that he was going to pummel Arc? -The girl closer asked.

-If Dr. Oobleck didn't have appeared. I mean, he is that strong so why wouldn't he break a nose or two since he can?

Cardin wonder if he listened right. Did Elihas just threatened Jaune? They are not friends? He remember to see Jaune with him on his first day, so why?

-This guy will cause a mental breakdown. -Was all Cardin said from the rest of that day.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _When Elihas' father died, the tiger didn't thought that he would make such difference in his family life. Not that he mind at all, he prefer be like that than have that man alive again with him. But he got more problems than before just before his family start to have financial problems after his father death. With that some of his classmates start to make fun of him for that._

 _-Serious, what kind of person make fun of a family with financial problems? -He asked to himself._ _Already was bad for him for be send to the principal's office, but nothing was bad to see his mother come from the corridor with a frown in her face. -Just what I needed._

 _-Elihas, again? -He didn't spoke nothing while his mother keep scolding him. -How many times I told you to not fight against your classmates just because they make fun of you?_

 _-They make fun of you. That's why I break the dumbass' arm._

 _-Y'know that I don't care about what the others think about me. -_ _She already said that to him, but she work harder and harder since his father's death. The last thing he want to hear is someone saying that his mother gain money by kneeling in front of mans who are lacking of pants. The thought already make Elihas' blood boil. The boy in question was sitting not so far but far enough from Elihas for his safety. Elihas' mother look at the boy and sighed. She walks to the boy and look down at him, making him a little nervous._ _-Are you satisfied? -Elihas' mother asked to the boy. -Did you have your fun? -The boy didn't understood exaclty what she was asking, but she continued. -Was worthy all this pain for some fun? -She asked gesturing to all bruises her son did on the boy's body. -Well?_

 _And wasn't a rethoric question. She was waiting for a answer, but the boy didn't have one. He was just making jokes regardless about the feelings of someone else. Now the person he was making fun was in front of him, asking him if was worthy make some cruel jokes for some laughs._

 _-She made you a question, your retarted! -Elihas shout from his seat, making the boy cower in fear._

 _-Elihas. -His mother called him. -Let me take care of this. -With that Elihas turn his head to the other side to try ignore whatever was going to happen. His mother turn back to the boy. -Next time think about the person you are being cruel. Because you don't know what your classmates say about you._

 _The last sentence make his eyes widen in surprise. Before any more word would be said, the door of the principal's office openend._

 _-Ms. Waterfall? -The principal asked to Elihas' mother._

 _-Is Ms. Darkwood. -She answered with a hint of sadness on her voice._

 _-Oh right. Apologise. I forget about Mr. Waterfall._

 _The principal decide to not keep talking about Elihas deceased father and keep with his agenda. Elihas followed his mother to the principal's office, but give a death glare to the boy before enter on the office. Once Elihas was out of the sight, he start to wonder what his classmates say about him._

* * *

 **Corridors**

Not knowing exactly what he did wrong, Jaune needed some advice in how to apologise to Elihas for whatever the reason he got angered with him. And for that he can seek two people for help.

Since Velvet seems to be a little umconfortable to talk about the tiger faunus, Jaune have to ask help for another faunus that is his friend.

-... that what happened. -He finished telling to Blake what happened on the courtyard between him and his new friends a day ago. They were standing in the front of their dorms after he called her for a talk. -I don't know what I do wrong.

-I think the problem was that you thought that his problems were related with the fact that he is a faunus. -Blake said with a hand on her chin thinking, then she look back at Jaune. -Is not like just because someone is a faunus that will be mistreated... or in this case, be the source of his problems. -She says then look back at Jaune. -It is probable that the person who he was talking about caused him problems and the reason was not his tail.

-Oh. -Was all Jaune said, feeling really stupid with himself. He should know that is not every faunus that have a hard life because of some animal ear or a tail. -Thanks Blake. I think that now I can apologise to him. -Jaune said then turn around to enter in his dormroom.

-Before you go... -Blake called him, make Jaune stop and look back at her. -... you still pretend consider him a friend after what happened?

-Well, I think that is better let him decide that. -Jaune said scratching the back of his head. -Besides, I think that is not good for him be alone all by himself.

-Jaune, as your friend, I advice you to not get involved with this guy. -Blake said with a worried expression. -If you know that he is dangerous, would not be best if you stay away from him?

Was almost like Velvet said. Jaune discovered that Elihas was dangerous in his battle against Yatsuhashi and after he revelead to Jaune his point of view of the world and the people. Anyone would stay away from Elihas, but Jaune was not anyone.

-Do you already meet someone who you wanted to help? -Jaune asked to Blake making her raise a eyebrow in curiosity. -I mean, you knew that would be better stay away from the person, but you still wanted to help in anyway you could?

There was silence for some seconds after Blake spoke again.

-Yes. -She averted her gaze from him. -He was one of my old... partners. No, I mean, technically, I was the person who he wanted to help. -She look back at Jaune he notices that she is holding some tears. -I'm... not the first one to left, you know. -She was talking about the White Fang, of course. -He was a very close friend of mine. When he left, he wanted me to go with him, but I refused, thiking that what I was doing still was right.

Blake took a deep breath. It was hard to her talk about this.

-Blake. -Jaune began. -You don't need to...

-When he run away, he was captured. -She interrupted him. -I heard he was executed for try betray the cause. In that night, I thought for a long time and when I realise what he was trying make me see, it was too late.

-You didn't needed to tell me about that.

You right. I didn't needed.

-So why did you tell me about your friend?

-Because I was the reason he was captured. Jaune, sometime is better if we don't do nothing. I just can feel that if you try get involved with this guy, you will only suffer. -He was taken aback by her words. He was about to reply when heard her sigh. -But I know that you will not listen me. Whatever will happen, if this have a bad end, just remember to be strong.

Without say anymore word, Blake entered back on her dorm leaving Jaune to ponder about her words. But he was surprise that he is enough her friend for her reveal something like that for him. Of course, she may already have told about that guy to Ruby and her team, but the fact she told to Jaune before anyone else out from her team is what surprised him. Walking back to his dorm, he start to think about Elihas.

He was dangerous. Jaune knew that, Velvet knew and even Blake who never spoke to him knew about that, but he wouldn't give up so easily. His friend didn't give up of him on the past and he will not give up of his friend.

For start, he will have to apologise to Elihas of course.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. I think have enough of mistery about the character for now. In the next chapter I will show a little of my idea for Velvet's family. Whatever happen, I will keep trying to avoid any cliche as possible. I know that a OC with a problematic past is one of the cliches, but I mentioned that have some cliches that I cannot avoid. Besides, do not tell me that a character who is always smiling to hid his pain is not a cliche either?**

 **In my opinion, create a character is not very hard, but a past history have some formula that must be followed. Or either they have a bad past, a sad past, a normal past or even a happy past but is break when have to face the real world or when lost some loved one. Jaune and Ruby are to one to talk about it.**

 **I said in the first chapter that I wanted to make something different, but I too made some OCs who have the same idea. Never studied in a combat school, but is good and strong enough for Beacon. Was recomended by Ozpin after see him fighting just one time. Semblance related to electricity. Those thing I already see in fanfictions and I did the same once.**

 **Still I will do my best to make this fic most different possible from the others.**

 **That's all folks. Until next time.**


	10. Tiger's wrath

**Sorry for my bad English. And happened again.**

 **I start to write the chapter make a while but until a certainly point, my mind went blank and no words could come. So like last time I started the chapter again with a different begining and with a different characters and the words start to come like sweat in my forehead when I was jogging due medical orders.**

 **This happenend long time ago and I was not a fat guy. Well, not so fat I mean.**

 **Another thing is that everyone keeps complaining about my English, what hurt me because I'm doing my best here, but when your best is not good enough, you can only lament. I remember to have explained in chapter 5 of why I write this in English, but I bet that good part of the readers doesn't want to read the rest after the first chapter.**

 ***Sad face***

 **But I keep trying not let this put my mood down and continue with the story and improving my English. Some readers actually said that I'm improving. Maybe and ten or twenty chapter, I will be writing better. Enough of this.**

 **Anyway, I started again and I will use this new begining to the chapter of now.**

* * *

Rumors run around Beacon faster than a bullet shot from a revolver. So didn't take too long for Velvet to discover about what happened between Jaune and Elihas. Now, being bullied by Cardin make Velvet sympathize with the blonde knight a little. Even if the reasons are different, the suffering was the same.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she by accident bumped into the doors of the library. She opened with her back since her arms were carrying the books she borrowed this time. Since what happenend with the last books she borrowed, the librarian was strict with her about the books she take with her. Of course, she have to pay for the books that got wet with her own money.

The same money that her father give to her for the month.

Of course Beacon is not a cheap school and her father work harder to make sure that she will have a good education and when I say that, I mean a place where she can learn with good professors and become stronger with a good training with good tutors and she was not going to waste any penny paid in the school. Come bullies, grimms, unfair teachers or whatever came, she will make until the last year of the academy.

She found a table to sit and started to read the first book she took from one of the shelves. But before she could read the first paragraph, her four ears start to hear someone snoring. She look to where the snores were coming and notices none than the new student of Beacon. The tiger was with both feets on the table and leaning on the chair, snoring like he always do when sleep wherever place he fall.

Velvet decide to ignore him and keep studying, but was hard to concetrate in the book with the tiger faunus snoring so loudly.

-From all the places he choose to sleep, had to be the library? -She asked to herself in low voice.

Looking around, she notices that wasn't the only one with difficult to study in the library, everyone around seems to have difficult to focus in their books all due the snoring coming from Elihas.

Minutes passed and Elihas still was sleeping like never would wake up and the snoring was getting on Velvet's nerves. She could read a sentence without a snore interrupt her. Why did no one is doing something about it? Everyone in was bothered by the snores, but nobody did nothing.

Were they afraid of Elihas?

To be fair, he pass this intimidating aura when he is awake. There's also the fact that he killed a Rockbreaker in professor Port class without a effort and the fact that he defeated her teammate in the arena make a while now. Elihas was starting to get a reputation of someone dangerous in the academy and being or not huntmens in training, there only a few people who seems to dare have a talk with him without any authority around.

Remembering of her conversation with Jaune, she decide that would be best if she did not involve herself with him, but those snorings were almost reaching the limit of her nerves. It was that time that one of her classmates pass through her and dropped her books on the floor.

-This is not place for animals. -The brown haired student spoke.

- _If I had a penny for everytime someone told me that... -_ Velvet thought to herself.

He was one of the few bullies what Velvet had to deal with. Since Coco announced that whoever mess with her will face the wrath of her gun, good part of her tormentors stopped mess with her. But had those who only start to torment her when her teammates are not around like the brown haired boy who dropped her books. He finger flicked her bunny ear getting her off from her thoughts.

-I don't like the face you are doing. -He spoke to Velvet who tried to ignore him by grabbing back the books on the floor. -What's up with that frown? Did you suck on lemon?

-I-it's nothing Copper. -She answered in low voice.

-Big ears. Small mouth. Y'know? I-

*SNORE*

Copper's phrase was interrupted by the snore from the tiger faunus. Velvet look at him as well and notice the frown in her bully's face. The moment he started to walk in the direction of Elihas, she found her voice.

-Wait! -She called him.

-What do you want now? I have to put a animal out of here.

-H-he is Elihas.

-Yeah, I know. And?

-S-so you must have heard about h-him.

-You mean those false rumors? Don't make me laugh. -At this point, Velvet didn't know if Copper was being stubborn or just want love some trouble. -I've heard rumors about you too. How you helped with the invasion some months ago. I could not hold my laugh when I heard about that.

-I... afraid I don't follow.

-Those are nothing more than rumors. Why spread a rumor like this one I will never now. But if there something I can do is put an end in those rumors.

-But if the rumors prove to be true? -Velvet asked, trying to make him not mess with Elihas. -What will you do?

-If the rumors be truth, then I will open my wings and fly to the security.

There's no need to be a genius to understand this guy's sarcasm. Velvet tried and he did not wanted to listen to her. Now only thing that she can do is see what will happen. She knew at the moment that was not going to be something good.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _After a year playing soccer with other kids, Elihas started to have fun praticing the sport. The other kids stopped to bother him about his tail and he could actually call one of them a friend. It seemed that somethings in his life were becoming good after all, but was only when he was praticing soccer. When the training ended, he would return to home._

 _Before he could grab the door knob, the door opened and a woman he reconize as one of his neighbors appear. They look to each other for a few second before the woman starts to chuckle in embarassment. Then without say a word, she leave. Elihas raise a eyebrow at the awkward situation, then walk to his home. Once inside of his house he heard the voice of his brother talking to his father. It seems that he is not the only one to know his father's secret. Elihas enter in his room still being able to hear what they were saying._

 _-... I wonder what mommy gonna say if she discovers. -That one was his brother._

 _-What do you think she going to do? -His father asked._

 _-Oh! I don't know. Maybe take half of what YOU have. I know how you value your property. -Elihas' father said nothing, allowing to his brother to continue. -How many womans will bow down for you if they discover about what you do when they are not around?_

 _-Are you... trying to blackmail me?_

 _-You own son blackmail you? You hurt my feelings daddy. -He said the word "daddy" filled with sarcasm. -Buuuut would not hurt have extra money over the month since my job don't pay well. Perhabs more time out of this house. -His father remain silent as his brother spoke. -You have a nice weapon you know? -His brother spoke was walk to the halberd/rifle. -Y'know? I'm really confident that if I had a weapon like that one, I would be able to enter in Haven next year._

 _-If you not repeat the school year again, of course. -Elihas stated. For some seconds, his father said nothing, what means only one thing. -I hope that you know some first aid bro._

 _After Elihas spoke that phrase, a loud thump was heard from the floor below. Then another, and another._

 _-Do you think that can give me orders? -His father spoke before another thump. -You who cannot barely win a sparring match?! Who just receive orders for a bunch of morons?! -Elihas heard more thumps. -Your tiny brain cannot process the fact that you are my property?! Just like your brother and sister! Like your mother! You all belong to me! -Elihas start to hear his brother crying in pain from the beaten he was receiving. Even not being in the room, Elihas knew that his father just grabbed his brother by his hair. -Especially that woman who you call mother!_

 _Elihas decide to ignore what was going to happen next since his brother was not his problem since a long time ago._

 _-It is his fault anyway. -He said in low voice._

 _But he could not ignore his father's next words._

 _-Even if she try leave me, I will made sure for that not happen. By any means necessary._

 _That time Elihas discovered that he would need be prepared for the worst._

* * *

Velvet swallowed as she watched Copper walk to Elihas, ready to wake him up by unnecessary force.

-Hey! Furball! -He shout, calling the attention of the students around, except for Elihas who was still asleep. -I'm talking to you!

Again nothing. Then he kicked the chair, Elihas didn't fall but was enough to awake him.

-What are you want? -Elihas asked.

-Do you know animals are not allowed here?

-So is better you leave, right?

-What did you say?!

While they start they "conversation", everyone around start to whisper about the situation.

-What is Copper doing?

-He don't know who the tiger is?

-He must be very courageous to talk to Elihas like that.

-What is he thinking?

Velvet ignored the whispers and watched Copper who was with a frown in his face while Elihas seemed bored like ever.

-I will not repeat, get your-

-So shut your mouth and don't waste my time.

-What did you say?!

-If I have a penny evertime someone told me that...

-It seems that I need to tame a stupid cat. -Copper said that cracking his knuckles.

-I don't have time for this.

-Don't worry. It will be quickly.

-Do you really want to- -Elihas' didn't finish his sentence as Copper send his fist in the direction of his face, but was stopped by a transparent blue wall. -It seems so.

-What the-ugh! -The air from Copper's lungs was left after Elihas kicked his stomach, making him stand on his kness.

-Well, if you are not someone impatient one, huh?

-Why you.. -Copper stood in two feets again glaring daggers to Elihas.

-Make a favor for both of us and leave.

Elihas sit back on the chair and covered his face with a book. However, Copper would not allow himself to be kicked by a faunus like that, he took a chair and swung it to Elihas who raised his arm and grabbed the chair before could hit him. Velvet saw this and remember to heard something about Elihas be conscious while sleeping, something that would be impossible and his semblance doesn't seems to have that kind of power. Elihas removed the book from his face and look at Copper with a annoyed expression.

-I... I will not-

-"Let a animal make fun of me" blá blá blá. -Elihas said with a hand puppet. -You know? Is not surprise that the faunus got equallity if the ones who were against the idea were the likes of you.

-Shut you mouth your stinky cat boy! I will not-ARGH!

He did not have the chance to finish the sentence when Elihas kicked him with force against the bookshelf. Copper got the books what feel into him away and look back at Elihas' feet going straight to his face and sending him run across the floor. With his face on the floor, he tried to get up with effort, but a foot stomping the back of his head send his face back to the floor. Elihas grabbed him by his hair and raised him from the floor.

-I didn't think that would be possible for you become more ugly. -Elihas look around his classmates and see all of them with their eyes on him. -Look at that. Is not only with faunus this happen.

While some of them didn't understood what he mean by that, Velvet was able to.

-Why nobody is helping him? -Velvet asked.

Elihas threw Copper to the wall where he stood shaking in pain. He split some blood from the attacks he received, Elihas really strikes hard. Copper receive another kick on the stomach making him split more blood.

-Already with low aura? Too bad. I wish I could hit you more. -Elihas said and raise a chair with his hand. Cooper's eyes widen in fear. -Do you like to use chairs as weapons? -He asked as held the chair with both arms. -I'm curious of why. So I will give a try.

When Elihas lifted the chair, everyone around widened their eyes. Some of them recording everything while some of them tried to act like were seeing nothing.

- _That's enough! -_ Velvet thought to herself as she got up from the chair.

-Elihas! Stop!

Elihas stopped when heard a voice calling for him and asking him to stop. Velvet turn around to the entrance and see none than the first friend Elihas had in Beacon.

Jaune Arc.

* * *

 **Took more time than I wanted but there is. The first version would have Cardin and Jaune talking to Elihas, but my mind went blank like I explained on the begining of this chapter. Elihas' semblance also is something a bit more complicated than what seems. He was able to hear Port while sleeping and raised a barrier when fought against Yatsuhashi.**

 **Now, a faunus see another faunus suffering bully and do nothing, but now a human was being beaten to the floor and the other humans did nothing. Normally when a human try bully a faunus and receive a beaten, is something good, especially when is with Cardin, but I tried to see the situation from a different angle.**

 **I will try explain more in the next chapter and this time I will try not take so much time to upload. I hope anyway. The flashbacks will still come and get worst depending what my mind think but I already have a end planned for it. I assume that some of you may know what will happen so for you guys only left is to wait.**

 **That's all folks, see you next time.**


	11. Reasoning with a Beast

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

The scene could be compared to the climax of a western movie

Elihas suddenly got violent and started to beat up one of his classmates. While Copper is a student of Beacon and have his aura, it proved not be enough to deal with Elihas' strength. The boy quickly was reduced to a harmless child after Elihas attacked him.

Who thought that was the end, the tiger decide to try use a chair as a weapon and use against his tormentor. While don't seems too much for a Beacon student, some of them remember that Copper already was out of aura. A swing with that chair in Elihas's hand could be dangerous.

While most of the students around did their best to ignore what was about to happen, the faunus stopped when heard a voice of someone demanding him to stop. Imagine everyone surprise when they notice that the owner of the voice was none than Jaune Arc.

Elihas slowly turn around to see his blonde "friend" standing in the entrance with a nervous expression on his face.

\- There must be something wrong with my ears. –Elihas spoke while cleaning the non-existent dirt from his ear. –Did you just told me to stop? –He asked with the chair still lifted above his head.

-Y-yes, I did. –Jaune said shaking a little.

He knew how his "friend" would be when he is angry, so stand between him and his punching bag would not be a good idea for Jaune's physical health. Everyone on the library stare at him like he was crazy.

He could do nothing against Cardin in their first sparring match and he is trying to stop someone who not only defeated Yatsuhashi, but also send the samurai to the infirmary. While some were whispering and watching the scene with hope of something interesting happen, Velvet look at the blonde in shock. She was caught by surprise by the fact that he would stand up against Elihas to defend someone like Copper.

Copper stands out for be an unbearable person. Not even his teammates want him around. The worst is that Copper knew about that fact very well. However, preferred act like was the king of the school, even if are some student who can easily wipe the floor with him.

Of course she didn't know about what happened in the Forever Fall Forest.

Copper tried to take advantage that Elihas was with his eyes looking at Jaune to try crawl away from the place, but a tail had tied in his leg, pushing him back to where he was.

-Where did you think you are going? –Elihas asked, still with the chair above his head. –We not done here yet.

-Yes! You done! –Jaune shouted. –He already is on the floor. You don't need to continue attack him.

-Perhaps not. But he annoyed me so I'm just calming my nerves.

-This not different from the people who think that can treat you like garbage.

\- And when did I say I was better than them? –Elihas asked finally lowering the chair.

-W-what? B-but you…

-When did I said I was superior than those who mistreat the faunus so much? And don't come with that "It is only logical sense" bullshit.

Jaune wanted to give him a answer, but truth to be told, Elihas never did nothing that could show he is actually better than those who mistreated him for him be a faunus. It was like he said, it is logical sense. Or what he thought be logical sense.

For those who stand by the faunus side, just the fact that he is mistreated by someone is logic enough to make the faunus a superior life being than a human who is racist against faunus. Anyone would say that any faunus is a superior being than Cardin just because how the bully is, without actually know the faunus or never change two words with him.

Jaune had just done that. He thought that Elihas was someone good. Well, more good than someone who is racist, but he decided that without foundation. When he said that Eihas attacking a human would make him no different than those who dislike faunus, he expected to him to see how wrong is the action he took.

-Yes. You right. –Jaune said, confusing Velvet. –I only know you for a couple of days, and you even come closer to finish me off some days ago, but if there is a thing I know, it that you may not be better than those who mistreat you in the past, but I know that you are a better person than him. –Jaune pointed to Cooper who was still trembling in fear. Praying to whatever Jaune was talking would convince Elihas to leave him alone. –So please, just stop already, or else this will leave a bad taste on your mouth.

For a moment, Elihas spoke nothing. Just stared at the blonde with nothingness in his eyes. Then he finally put the chair back on the floor and walked closer to the knight. Velvet felt some sweat run down her forehead. Elihas would probably just change his target is somehow Jaune angered him.

She swallowed once the tiger was in front of Jaune. Then he did the unthinkable. Elihas smiled.

-You know Jaune? –Elihas asked. –This is the first sign you show to me that why you can be a student from this place.

Then he walked past him, leaving the library with what Velvet thought to be a satisfied smile. She turns to Copper who was doing his best to stand in his feet.

-I… could have took him down. –He said trying to look more cool as possible, even after everyone witnessing his beatdown.

Velvet ignored her classmate and walked to see Jaune. He didn't moved a muscle from where he stood after Elihas left.

-Jaune. –She called, but came no answer. –Jaune, are you alright? –Velvet asked shaking his shoulder a bit, resulting with the knight falling on his back. His mind in pure shock after survive after defy someone who could take down a upperclassmate. –Jaune! You okay?! Jaune!

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Elihas was looking into a old family photo album while alone in his basement. Looking to picture after picture, he spotted one who have not only his mother, but his older brother and sister, and someone he never meet but knew who was._

 _To put bundly, Elihas actually was a sibling from his brother and sister for his mother's side only. They once had a father before Elihas father appeared in their life, then not so long after his parents engaged, Elihas was among the family. The tiger was actually the last of a line of childs his father put on the world._

 _It was not something Elihas liked to think about._

 _His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and the faunus see his sister sneaking into the basement. Don't seems that she actually noticed his presence as she look around for something on the boxes. Elihas slowly approached her, without her still not noticing._

 _-What are you doing? –He simply_ _asked._

 _But his sister squealed in surprise and frowned when recognize the voice of her little brother from another father._

 _-Elihas! –She called in a small voice. –Get the hell out of here!_

 _-What are you doing?_

 _-Nothing of your business! Now get out! –She said as turn around and keep looking for something. –Where I saw last time? –She looked from box to box and smiled when opened a certain box hidden below the stairs. Elihas knew the content inside of that box in special. –Aha!_

 _-This is Castor's weapon? –Elihas asked pointing at the 1887 Winchester Shotgun._

 _-So what?_

 _-You shouldn't be taking this._

 _-Why not? –She asked while inspecting the weapon. –It belonged to my father, so is only fair that I, as his older daughter, take from him since he passed away._

 _-So why he hid the weapon if suppose to be yours?_

 _-Because is none of your_ _ **Damn**_ _business, your_ _ **tailed freak**_ _. –That was the first time his sister ever called him freak. –Now get out!_

 _Elihas run as fast he could from the basement leaving his sister alone there. He only hoped that she would follow her father's footsteps and use the weapons against who deserve._

 _He was wrong._

* * *

 **Corridors**

Once Elihas was out of the view from the library, he stopped his walk and turn around to meet who was following him for a while now.

-What do you want now Winchester? –Elias asked.

Yes. It was him. One of the worst bullies from the first year and the only person who Elihas actually is in good terms since he made no harm against his classmate.

-It is just my curiosity again. –Cardin answered while shrugging. –I think that is a bit awkward for you to beat someone who is bothering you. Since was the first time he ever talked to you.

-Your point being?

-What he did to make you lost your calm like that? –Elihas didn't answered. He remained silent for Cardin to continue. –I know that was something more than a simple bully. You was acting different from when you fought against Yatsuhashi. And don't come at me with that "Bad Channeled Rage" bullshit.

Elihas found ironic that the bully used almost the same line he used some minutes ago.

-Yes. It was. –Elihas now was facing Cardin who was sweating a little. Elihas could see that he was nervous and yet, he come alone to Elihas to get some answers. –Someone who I hate used to call me by a name. And hear that name again made me feel like I wanted to kill something only to get rid of that wrath.

It was interesting how come simple words can mass so much with someone. Verbal aggression could be worse than physical aggression.

-Who was that person? –Cardin asked.

-I don't have to tell you.

-Can at least tell me where he is now?

Elihas turn around before answer the question.

-I don't know and I don't care. –Was all Elihas said before leave Cardin alone.

Now, Cardin may not be the smartest guy on the first year of the academy, but he could tell that Elihas was someone who resembles a bomb. Press the wrong buttons and his wrath will blow up in your face. Yet, some of his behaviors still confused team leader.

While he defied those who see him as a freak, he did nothing with the other faunus. He did nothing against him, a bully and someone who tried to make fun of him for how he born, but he almost attacked Jaune, someone who supposedly was his friend. He even bumped in Cardin and apologized to him for, as Elihas claimed, know that was his fault for not pay attention to where he was going. Someone else would put the blame on him or even use the bump as a excuse to finish him off, but is not like he would not do something to defend himself.

His vision about everything and everyone was very different from the rest of the faunus Cardin ever meet in his life, and something about him make Cardin very confused. He couldn't understand what was going on in Elihas' mind, not matter how hard he would try. The worst is that he didn't know why he wanted to understand him.

It was time for a different approach on the matter. He would have to talk with some faunus he knew and talk about Elihas to try understand the tiger, and he knew one faunus who could do some har against him, and yet she did nothing.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. And some of you may know who was mentioned in the last words of this chapter.**

 **The question everybody wants to hear. If Velvet could kick some grimm asses, why she not did the same with Cardin?**

 **I will try explore this situation on the next chapter and of course, try come with something different from the other fics around this site, and at least give to her a reason to do it. Some fics I see her stand by herself, good part of the times is always from nothing that decide to do that. Not motivational speech, not someone precious in danger, nothing. I know that have some fans who like her and want to see Cardin suffer but at least give her a reason to attack him.**

 **I know that I should stop complain about the other author's ideas like that, but when someone actually pay attention in what I have to say _different from my family who never listen to me_ is hard not wanting to have a lot of people paying attention to my words, reading or talking. **

**I complained enough about my family for one paragraph. See you next time.**


	12. Another talk

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **I had a review in my most recent fic saying that nobody was interested to read a fanfiction about an OC. Don't seems very true since there is a good number of readers interested in this fic.**

 **Well, the fic is not entirely about Elihas but still. I know for experience that only a few readers are interested in a fanfiction about OCs after the feedback of the first version of my OC fic be so low compared to the reboot.**

 **The reason for that may be because those fanfictions are the same, trying to get their OCs with the protagonists and inserting them on the story. Or maybe they are just poorly written. Or perhaps almost nobody is interested in a fanfiction based in OCs, or whatever. I don't know exactly.**

 **Well, this didn't stopped me before and won't will stop me now.**

 **To the fic!**

* * *

 **Present**

A death in Beacon was something that Ozpin never wanted to deal with, but it was inevitable that some time will happen.

His school train childrens to be the protectors of their world, but soon or later, they will perish by the grimms claws and jaws, or something else.

But he never in his life thought that Beacon would lost a student by the hands of another one. The headmaster stared at the sword in his desk, the blue blade stained by blood. Blood from one of his students.

-Sir. –Glynda called from the elevator. –Ms. Waterfall is here to take Elihas.

-Right. –Was all Ozpin said as he eyed the woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

 **Back on the past**

 **Infirmary**

-He just had a little attack of panic. –The nurse said. –It is nothing to worry about.

-Thank you Dr. Yukino. –Velvet said as she eyed Jaune. –You feeling alright now?

-Just a little dizzy.

-It is because your head is upside down. –Yukino said. –Jaune, if you gonna laid on the bed, laid properly.

-Sorry Doctor. –Jaune said making Velvet giggle a little.

After the blonde just fell down on the floor, the bunny dragged him by the legs to the infirmary. Yukino said it was just a attack of panic and she asked to Velvet what happened to make Jaune so nervous. Herself didn't know exactly either.

She only knows that Professor Peach found Elihas walking on the corridor and send him to the headmaster officer after hear that he went into a fight. She did not want to kill the mood, but once Yukino was out checking another of her classmates, she decides to ask the knight.

-Jaune, why did you do what you did?

-What do you mean? –Jaune asked and before Velvet could rephrase her question, another voice spoke.

-She wants to know why you step in the way of someone who could transform you into a nothing. –For both surprises of Jaune and Velvet, the one who spoke was Cardin. –I have to say Jaune boy, I knew you was stupid but protect a jerk from your friend?

-What do you want Cardin? –Jaune asked, not wanting to waste his time with his former bully.

-Oh, calm down your nerves _Jaune Jaune._ –Cardin said, calling him in a way only Nora called him plus a mocked tone. –I'm not here for you but for her.

Pointing to Velvet, she immediately starts show some worry on her face. Now to Cadin's surprise, Jaune left the bed and put himself between him and Velvet.

\- Do not you have anything better to do?

-It is about Elihas.

-You did something to Elihas? –Velvet was the one who asked.

-Well, let's see… my bones are on the right place, no marks or bruises, nothing that show I angered an angry animal. All I want is to the miss over there to clear a little doubt in my mind.

-And if I don't let you? –Jaune asked.

-Really Jaune boy? Remember that you are not the only one who keeps practicing. You think that now is strong enough to face me?

The atmosphere become heavy as the two students glared to each other, this until Velvet put a hand on Jaune's shoulder. Her eyes were saying "it is okay" but Jaune still was reluctant to let Cardin talk to her. With a firm nod, she let clear that didn't want to Jaune step between her and Cardin.

Taking steps ahead, she asked.

-What do you want to know?

* * *

* _Flashback*_

 _One time of the year that Elihas have mixed thoughts is his birthday._

 _Why is that? His parents at least not were arguing with each other, his sister was acting like she cared and his brother wished him a "Happy Birthday" before left the house and would not come back before the night, leaving the faunus free from his older brother until the night time._

 _-Happy Birthday Elihas. –His mother said putting his cake in front of him on the table._

 _His sister was on his left using her scroll and talking to some of her friends. His right was nobody since his brother left. In front of him was his father, always so serious. At least he made an effort to not act like he usually does._

 _His sister gave to him his gift, a little toy she got as a prize of a candy. His father on the other side, was the type who did not gave something to someone for no reason, and yes he thought that a birthday was no reason. His mother of course had a real gift for him, but before Elilhas could open it, the fone rang._

 _His mother spoke a little and then she approached his father._

 _-What it is? –His father asked._

 _-It was from Police Station._

 _-He was arrested again?_

 _-Sorry Elihas. We will be back soon._

 _-Hey! If you guys are leaving, can someone left me on the mall?_

 _-Stay here and take care of your brother. –His mother ordered to his sister._

 _-But mom…_

 _-It is my final word!_

 _Elihas' sister grumbled and sit back on the chair. When his parents were out of the sight, Elihas opened his gift._

 _A little guitar. Once he laid his eyes on the little instrument, he smiled. He would always count on his mother._

 _*Flashback ends*_

* * *

-Why Elhas is like that?

-W-what?

-I want to know why the tiger boy is like that. I mean, he did nothing to me, a bully who made fun of his tail while he threatened Jaune boy here, even being his friend. Why is that?

After hear his explanation, Velvet had only one answer for Cardin.

-I don't know.

-How come you don't know?

-I can't read minds to know why someone act the way he is! Why would I know anyway?

-Because you is like him, of course.

-Cardin, just because she is a faunus, doesn't mean that her problems are the same as Elihas. –Jaune spoke. –It was the reason he threat me on the courtyard some days ago.

-What do you mean? –Velvet asked.

-I thought that he may have been through what every almost faunus went…

-And be compared with the other faununs made him angry. –Cardin said, interrupting Jaune.

-Does that mean he thinks that the other faunus are inferior? –Velvet asked.

-Maybe. –Cardin spoke. –He keeps saying that if they don't stood up by themselves, is not his problem.

-If is like that, then no. –Jaune said, thinking. –He is just saying that don't care about the problems of someone else. I think he would act in the same way with me if someone bullied me.

-That's terrible. –Velvet said, Jaune and Cardin surprised with the tone of her voice. –Why he is in a hunstmen academy if he thinks like that?

-I wish to know. –Jaune said. –He thinks so low of everyone that seems he lost faith in mankind.

-What the cliché. –Cardin said. –Someone just made something bad for him and this made him lost the faith on every person of this world? I thought he was better than that.

-We don't know about that. –Velvet said. –One person can have a huge influence on someone, but the same could be said from more than one person in someone's life. We don't know if was just one person or someone else.

-We really talking if someone we don't know may have some influence in someone we barely know? –Cardin asked.

-The best way to discover that is if someone ask him directly. –Jaune said.

-I would pay to see who would try pry in his life.

Jaune not wanted to admit but Cardin was right about it. With Blake was easy since she was more open to those she considered a friend, including Jaune. With Elihas, Jaune knew that would be more hard. He knew that would not be easy for Elihas to open himself, even being his friend.

-Well, if are not my three new best friends. -And again, a new voice just spoke on the infirmary. The three head turn to where the voice come and see none than Elihas in front of the door. –Hanging out without me? I'm hurt…

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **It is a little hard to me for write this type of fic since is not something I'm used to write. But with the time come the experience, if I keep writing this I will learn more and more with the time and of course, I will need some reviews to tell me where I need to improve.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	13. Luke Waterfall

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **This story come to the point of me not knowing where to follow. I thought it would end this fanfiction soon and focus on another story I am putting on the ice. I tried to start another fic but this caused me to focus more in the new story than this one. So if you are stuck in a chapter, work in a new story is not a good idea.**

 **To the fic!**

* * *

The silence was very discomforting to the three teenagers. It was like in those cartoons when the character is talking to someone but the person who is the subject of the conversation is standing behind the character.

But different from the cartoons, the situation was very tense.

-Well? –Elihas asked. –Someone will say what you guys were talking about?

Jaune, Velvet, and Cardin tried their best to avoid eye contact with Elihas but they found themselves always looking back to his empty eyes.

-You know that we were talking about you, right? –Jaune asked.

-To start, you guys did not try to keep the conversation for yourselves. Anyone who enters here would hear you guys talking.

-And since you know that we were talking about you, this also means that you heard what we were talking right? –Cardin asked crossing his arms.

-And if I was?

-So… someone is the responsible for how you are? –Velvet asked.

-Is like that with everyone, so why would be different with me?

-I can't answer for Jaune or Cardin, but the way you actually worry me. –Elihas raised an eyebrow at what Velvet said and for some reason, Jaune was not liking to where Velvet was going with this. –I know that something bad happened to you, as a-

-A fellow student of Beacon who worries about her classmates! –Jaune jumped in middle sentence and covered Velvet's mouth. –She is worried that whatever you may do put you in some trouble. –Jaune then leaned closer to Velvet's ear. –Whatever you do, don't say that his problems are because he is a faunus, it was because of that he almost attacked me last time.

Velvet eyes widened after hearing that. She was sure that whatever was wrong with Elihas was because someone may have look down on him for being a faunus. It is always like that. She notices the way Elihas was looking at her, waiting for her to confirm what Jaune said.

-Y-yes. You are my classmate, and this is reason enough to me worry about you. –Velvet said not wanting to anger Elihas.

Did not seemed to work because his eyes were showing signs of anger. She actually felt a chill in her spine after see his eyebrow frown a little.

-You were not going to say that "as a faunus", were you?

Velvet did not know how to answer Elihas question, so she only rubbed her index fingers together and finally look away from him. The tiger closed his fist, his fingers digging in the palm of his hands, and he was frowning.

Elihas took a step in Velvet's direction and the bunny took a step back while the tiger approached her. Jaune quickly put himself between Elihas and Velvet with his hands raised.

-Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! –Jaune tried to speak, when the words finally formed in his mind he spoke. –She just made an assumption. It was an honest mistake.

-What part of that assumption was an honest mistake? –Elihas asked, sounding hostile.

-You have a tail. –To the surprise of everyone, the one who said that was Cardin. –This is reason enough to make anyone think this.

-So, my older brother being the biggest douchebag Remnant ever see is because I'm a faunus? –Elihas asked.

-Y-your brother? –Velvet asked.

-Elihas, you… have problems with your brother? –Jaune asked.

-I had. –Elihas began. –He was the type who only listened to what other people has to say, while he ignored everything what me, his brother, tried to warn him about his friendships or his actions.

-So he used to put himself in trouble? –Asked Velvet.

-Yes, and he never learned his lesson. He used to walk with some classmates that he should not hang out with. Those guys loved to order him around, and he thought if he obeyed every order they give to him, they would see him as one of them, what resulted in a lot of troubles. He didn't even seem to be his son.

-His son? –Jaune asked.

-Putting short, we are sibling by our mother side. But from what I heard from my mom, my brother was nothing like his father.

-May I interject? –Cardin asked. –You said that whatever problems you have is not related to your tail. From what I heard, he would make fun of you for being a faunus, wouldn't he?

-No actually. Luke used to make fun of my tail simply because he is a dirty piece of trash who pretends to be a human being.

-Putting short, your brother is just a bad person, who would treat you bad regardless of your heritage. –Cardin said.

Luke is a bad person and being his little brother, Elihas knew that his brother is a bad person, Elihas being a faunus or not. So say that whatever problems Elihas have may be for him be a faunus is almost the same as saying that his brother is not a bad person, only against those who have animal traits but the truth is, Luke saw everyone in the same way, meaning he treats everyone equally. Treating everyone the same way he treated Elihas. Ignoring advice which was for his own good.

At some point, Elihas worried about his brother and tried to keep in out of trouble. The problem is that Elihas was just a child so words were the only thing he had. His brother ignored everything he said and keep with the actions what caused him trouble.

None of the three could tell by his tone if Elihas was angered or disappointed with his older brother. Angered for ignoring his warning when he only wished what was best for him. Disappointed with him for not learn from his mistakes and keep putting himself in trouble, or even being like his deceased father.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Hurt someone's feeling can be the worst thing you can do for someone._

 _Elihas' mother never hurt the feelings of someone because she knows how bad is, and she did not wished this to anyone. His brother for another side…_

 _-And what? –His brother asked his mother, his face covered with bandages and a cast on his arm. –It was just a fight._

 _-In the schools parking lot? In the middle of the night? –His mother asked. –Luke, those boys do not care about you. They are just using you._

 _-They are MY friends! –Luke shout back. –They see my potential and want to make me someone. Something that you and "daddy" cannot do._

 _-All I want is the best for you! They are just using you, Luke!_

 _His mother keeps trying to put some sense in Luke but Elihas knew that was a vain effort. Luke was not exactly the best person and he wanted to be with those who were cool in his eyes. People like him but worst. Luke was convinced that if he obeyed every order of those guys they would soon treat him as one of them._

 _Or he just wanted to be accepted by those who he thought to be cool and start to act like a dumbass with those who really cared about him, in other words, only Elihas' mother._

 _-You know mommy, why don't you go teach cat boy some new notes on that stupid piano and make him a meek man if you care so much?!_

 _-Luke! Look at yourself! You really think someone who cares about you would leave you in such a state?!_

 _-I don't know, how about you tell me?! -After this last exclamation from Luke, Elihas' mother went silent. Elihas who was listening did not know why suddenly his mother went silent like that. Thinking that he won the conversation, Luke decided to take his leave. –Bye, mommy. Try not cry this time._

 _Luke left his mother where they were arguing. She did not move a muscle for minutes until Elihas appeared and took her hand. This took her off from whatever she was thinking and forced a smile for her younger son._

 _Whatever Luke said, make his mother in shock. Elihas decide to investigate why and would soon discover the question his mother asked his brother to her, he soon would have to ask her too._

 _*Flashback ends*_

* * *

The three teenagers stood in the infirmary unknown about their next course of action. Elihas has left a while now and none of them seemed to want to move. Velvet look to the left to right, Jaune scratching the floor with his feet and Cardin with his arms still crossed.

-Is nobody gonna say anything? –Cardin asked.

-I don't know what to say, to be honest. –Velvet spoke after. –It is the first time I heard that a faunus does not have a problem because of his heritage.

-And why every time the problem would be a person be a faunus? –Surprisingly, the one who asked this was Cardin. –I mean, I tortured Jaune-boy a lot and he's not faunus, right?

-Yeah, I remember that very well. –Jaune bitterly said. – _But just one person would be enough to make someone think that the Grimms are better than humans._ –Jaune thought.

He knew that just one person would not be enough to make a person so bitter to the world. His eyes widened when a thought suddenly appeared in his mind.

-Something on your mind Jaune? –Velvet asked. –You seem a little surprised.

-Well, actually is just a theory. What if Elihas become who he is today because of… domestic abuse?

Velvet and Cardin were surprised with the possibility, even more, because was possible. So far they only knew about Luke, but if he had more problematic familiars, this sure would take some influence in his grown.

Whatever his brother was the responsible for this still is a mystery for the trio, but gave to them a different point of view of the tiger. Cardin actually starts to understand Elihas a little better but was far from what he really want to know, what is going on inside of the tiger's head.

Jaune also sees him as someone who went through bad things in the past and perhaps does not want to go through those things again in the present day, because of that he acts like a tough guy to not show any weakness to those who want to look down on him.

Velvet still did not know what to think about the tiger. He did not care if a faunus was being bullied in his presence, so much that he did nothing when water balloons were thrown at her. He may have learned this from his brother, who constantly put himself in troubles and did not care about the consequences. This may have made Elihas think if they are in trouble and are doing nothing, why he should care about? Yet, none of them got the answer to the main questions.

Why his eyes seemed so empty?

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **I finally gave to one of his siblings a name after so long. The protagonists of this story were able to go a little deeper in Elihas past and they will not stop yet. When I created Elihas, I wanted to him be something of a confuse character.**

 **A character that is hard to understand his methods and his line of thoughts. Some readers seems to like him while other see him just as another douche bag. This divided opinion is exactly what I wanted for him. Some may understand what he has being through while others not, this is the idea.**

 **I will try upload this more frequently and make sure to end this fic quickly. There is a idea I want to use and I decide to finish this fic before start this one. It is written on my profile to whoever be curious about it.**

 **Until next time.**


	14. Facing the beast

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Combat Arena**

During her time at the Academy, Velvet has met several different people with the most varied personalities. But it's the first time she's met someone like Elihas.

Elihas is a faunus who refuses to help other faunus, and does not seem to like it when they think he has trouble being a faunus. Not that she could say anything. When she met the CRDL, Velvet did absolutely nothing to stop them from playing cruel jokes against her father these things do not happen ... very much. When Velvet's father was in trouble for having hare ears, he never did much about his attackers, often because they lost interest in disturbing him because he did not seem to be bothered by what they did.

Do not let them disturb you, because if they see that their words are troubling you, they will continue. Her father's words.

It did not work with her.

From what Cardin told her and Jaune, She tried. She tried, but always showed that the provocations bothered her. And more bothered she felt, more worst become for her. Starting with words to people pushing her ears. Heck, some even tried to feed her with rabbit food.

Ellihas was the type who would not accept this treatment. If someone like Cardin try to make fun of him, he will retort the cruel joke with an equal cruel joke. Despite that he decide to stick only with himself than help anyone who is going through the same he is, yet decide to not help.

Travels faster who travels alone some say.

It seems that as the other faunus not stand for themselves, Elihas do not see any reason to help them. As he said to her bully once, if they do nothing against their bullies why he should do something?

There were plently of reasons of why he should do something, however she was not the one to say something about it. Not when she either do anything against her bullies, despite being very capable of take care of herself.

-That's the match. -The voice of her combat teacher brought Velvet back to the reality.

For what it seems, Yatsuhashi made a good recovery. He come back to classes not make a day and already won a match. Of course, it was a first year student but he fought like he always do. Another reason for her to worry about his health it is because the responsable for putting him out of the classes for a while was Elihas who proved to be very strong.

Elihas also was in the class but was forbiden to fight except if someone call him for a match, which was anyone. So the tiger used his new free time to sleep while everyone else keep their attention on the battles. Goodwitch look at her scroll and look for the next students to take the next match.

-Mr. Winchester. -Glynda called.

Some students already were preparing themselves to rise the hand and have the opportunity to beat the bully for what he did to them, or what he did to their friends. Cardin did not care. Despite what people think, he is pretty strong himself, and who think that will have a easy match will have good chances to suffer a defeat.

-May I call for someone? -Cardin asked making some of his classmates, including Velvet, a bit confused.

He never asked to fight someone. Even when Nikos wipped the floor with his team, he not tried to have a rematch with his team.

-And who you have in mind Mr. Winchester? -Glynda asked, also curious.

-Elihas. -Cardin said the name like was just another classmate to him to defeat.

Once he said the name, everyone around start to whispering about what they just heard. The bully was well know for his threatment towards the faunus, and the fact he asked for a fight against someone who took down Yatsuhashi, when the samurai once broke the arm of the bully in a match, was the same for asking for a trip to the hospital.

Velvet was surprise as anyone. What is Cardin thinking? Try a match against someone who defeated Yatsuhashi? She look around for Jaune to see how he was about the idea, and the blonde knight could not believe either. Their eyes meet and Velvet's eyes were pratically asking what he is thinking. Jaune could not answer. It is not like he become friends with Cardin after what happende in Forever Fall, he just left him and his team alone, and never spoke a word with him again before Elihas came to Beacon.

What is he thinking?

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _If Elihas did not knew his sister, he would think she is a bit crazy. Perhaps she is._

 _What exactly teenage boys think is cool about weapons? Elihas did not know but he knew that try use his sister's father old weapon did not work. Seh could try make her own weapon but she sucks at workshop class. She spend more time talking to her friends than paying attention in her professors._

 _Why she is in a combat school anyway?_

 _Her answer?_

 _-_ _Because there have cute boys, duh!_

 _Needless to say, even as a child, Elihas had a hard time believing in his siter's words._

 _-I don't think you father would agree with your point of view._

 _-And what do you know about my father?_

 _-That he was a respected huntsman. So much the entire town know his name._

 _-Oh! Right! They know the name of someon dead! Someone pinches me! -The sacarsm in her voice could not be more obvious._

 _-So you gonna teach piano like mom?_

 _-As if! I don't want to be a loser woman who has nothing better to do than play with a piano all the day._

 _-You shouldn't call mom like that._

 _-I'm sixteen! I can do whatever I want!_

 _-So why did dad chained you here in the basement?_

 _Resuming the story, his sister was doing whatever she wanted and his father was not happy with that. Wanting to teach her to obey him, Elihas' father chained her in the basement of the house. Elihas was only there to bring her some food while some voices shouting could be heard from the living room. No doubt Elihas' mother arguing with his father about his actions._

 _-Get out! -His sister screamed while throwing at him a bowl of soup. -_ _For her surprise, the moment Elihas covered his head to protect himself, the bowl bounced in some invisible force what protected the young faunus. -You gotta be kidding me! How come you already have a semblance?!  
_

 _-Sorry._

 _-Get out! I don't want to see your face! GET OUT!_

 _Not wanting to upset his sister more, Elihas run away from the basement._

* * *

Both Cardin and the now awaken Elihas were in the arena and Elihas wanted to make the obvious question.

-What is this about?

-That is what I want to know. -Was Cardin answer.

Despite what Glynda think about Cardin and his attitude, she show worries about his choice to fight Elihas. When questioned the reason why Cardin wanted spar with the tiger, he just said that his muscles were getting rusted, and he need some excercise.

The bully and the tiger were front to front with each other waiting for Glynda begin the match, reluctantly she gave permission for them begin.

But they made nothing.

Cardin stood still with his mace on his shoulder while Elihas keep waiting with his sword also in his shoulder. They keep staring into each other while their classmates watched the scene with curiosity.

Some start to think that Cardin perhaps was cowed and afraid to attack. The others from another side did not have a theory to what was happening. Why Cardin was just standing there? When he fought against Yatsuhashi, he was the first one to attack. When his team fought against Pyrrha Nikos he was the first one of them to attack. All of his battle he was the first one to attack.

What Cardin was doing? Something he never did in his past battles, studying his opponent.

He was always the type who attack first and screw all the rest but to try understand the tiger, he is willing to give a try to this, and he actually could see a difference.

The tiger in front of him was different from the lazy one he meet time from time. His stance at first seemed like he is not caring about the battle but by a closer look it could see he had little openings. If someone try dash without think he would easily be the one to strike first. His legs were ready to some crazy leg play, prepared to dodge in any moment if he needed.

But the biggest surprise was his eyes. They actually were no empty as usual. Deep in the blue and green Cardin could see something, and seemed wild. Yep, badly channeled rage. Cardin know the feeling.

He could see the tiger never had the opportunity to beat to the death someone who pissed him off, and Cardin would bet anything that person is his older brother Luke.

With some information gathered, it was time to put the show on the road.

Cardin dashed and raised his mace for a horizontal swing, which Elihas merely dodge by slightly backing away his head, he then used his sword to parry a second strike, moving the mace above his head and making it his the ground, causing a little explosion but he did not seemed bothered. Cardin used his free hand to use a punch but his fist was hold by the tiger and received a kick on the stomach, where the armor was not protecting.

Cardin raised high his mace and was again hit in his stomach by the handle of Elihas' sword, then he hold his mace with both hands to block a strike from the sword. While he needed use both arms to stop the blade, Elihas could push him down with one arm. Cardin let pushed the blade aside and roll away from the tiger.

Back in his feet he tried to hit him with his mace only to be blocked by an invisible force. He tried to hit him again, again and again only to this invisible force keep blocking his attacks. With a motion of Elihas hand, the same invisible force grabbed Cardin's ankle and made him fall with his back on the floor. He saw the blue blade coming to his face and rolled away again.

Before end this Cardin tried to smash his mace on the floor and send the explosion into Elihas direction. The tiger stood still while the explosion took a turn while going to his direction, as if did not wanted to hurt Elihas.

-I give up. -Cardin said and he could swear that heard someone "aww". Perhaps for not witnessing him being pummeled to the floor by the tiger.

This made Cardin understand what Elihas mean about do nothing. Since some faunus did not have courage to punish him himself so they wait until someone else do the job?

Pretty pathetic.

Elihas ignored whatever Goodwitch was saying and approached one of his defeated opponent.

-What was this about?

-I just wanted to know something.

-And what is exactly?

Cardin stand in his feet to answer.

-Which one is the real you.

-What is going on here? -Goodwitch asked approaching they both.

-Nothing at all teacher. -Was all Cardin said before start to leave.

Elihas followed behind after, leaving a confuse teacher in the arena.

* * *

After the battle the class went as usual.

Some still were thinking why Cardin challenged someone who could badly hurt him, even his teammates but he told to them to not think about it. So when the class ended each one of them went to their own way, leaving Cardin alone.

For his surprise, two figures were waiting for him on the exit of the arena. One with bunny ears, and the other with a blonde hair.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **It is interesting how sometimes some authors make the character as teenagers in some normal school despite they training to become monster hunters. The idea of the flashback come from this thought but a little more deeper and ridiculous of course.**

 **I mean, while some teenagers are worried about the size of their... _cough assets_ , in a combat school they would be worried about how cool their weapons are or if they already has a semblance. **

**Like I said, ridiculous.**

 **So it is obvious that Elihas' sister is like a girl who wants to be popular by following the tendences or something like that. Thinking like this in a combat school sounds really strange.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
